The Shapeshifter of Bag-End
by LucyTheLover
Summary: Bilbo Baggins of the Shire is a Shapeshifter (or Skinchanger, if you perfer) and ends up on an adventure with Dwarves, no less! Here's the twist, his form, as you can imagine, is something quite dangerous. What will the Dwarves do when they find out? Will he make it to journeys end? Is our Bilbo going to find love along the way?
1. The Shapeshifter of the Shire

**This is my first Hobbit fanfic on this site and I hope you enjoy it! I just finished it so i will be posting a chapter a night (because i have college classes during the day!). Hopefully you will give me good reviews and whatnot. And i'm just going to say, The Hobbit is my favrite book(the movies weren't bad either) and i did try to follow the events according to it but this is AU. Again, hope you enjoy!**

**~Lucy**

Bilbo Baggins of Bag-End was a Hobbit of the Shire. Well, that's not the whole truth. He did live in Bag-End and lived in the Shire. The Hobbit bit was more or less a lie. He was a Hobbit technically since both his mother and father were Hobbits. Bilbo, however, was cursed when he was born. He was cursed with the ability to shape shift. His form was considered quite dangerous and that led to the other Hobbits to keep their distance.

At a young age, Bilbo accepted no one would be his friend due to his curse. And if he was honest, he didn't see it as a curse really. It came in handy when he and his mother would go on trips to Bree together and the one time they traveled all the way to Rivendell to visit the dark haired Elves that lived there. He also accepted he would be a bachelor until the end of his days. When Fell Winter came and the Orcs and Wargs attacked, he fought them off but his parents were killed before he could save them.

At that time, the Shire believed he was the one to murder his parents. Of course, the hobbits and men believed it and poor Bilbo was left alone. Only his neighbor Old Gamgee still talked to him along with his wife Belle and their son Sam. A few Tooks like his cousin Prim and Drogo and their son Frodo and some Brandybucks of Buckland still talked to him and visited him. Life wasn't perfect for him but he was happy.

Ok, that was another lie. A big, fat white lie. Bilbo was certainly not happy and wished to leave the Shire but he was afraid of the world outside the peaceful rolling hills. He wasn't afraid before because he had a fierce protective streak in his Shapeshifter form and he had to protect his mother. Now that she and his father were gone, he was quite frightened to leave alone.

One day while outside enjoying the peace, dark thoughts entered his mind. He had no desire to live his life anymore. What was the use of being alive when he had no one special to spend it with? He was an outcast, an undesirable, a danger to other hobbits. He even had it planned out. He would simply walk into the River and not come out. Hobbits couldn't swim you see.

Then the unexpected happened. Gandalf the Grey, a close friend of Belladonna Took Baggins (Bilbo's mother), arrived at his door while Bilbo was enjoying a good smoke of Old Toby freshly grown in his garden.

"Gandalf, what a pleasant surprise! What brings you to the Shire?" Bilbo asks happy to see an old friend of the family after so many years.

"Adventure, my dear boy. I am in need of another member of a company of dwarves." Gandalf says leaning on his staff.

"Adventure? Hmm, no Hobbits here in Hobbitton would be willing to go on an adventure and with dwarves, no less!" Bilbo says even though he was not honest. He himself would be willing to go.

"I was hoping I could convince you to accompany this adventure, Bilbo Baggins. I understand you wish to leave this place behind you." Gandalf says matter-of-factly and Bilbo cursed mind reading wizards because he was right.

"Tell me of this adventure, Gandalf. I will not go unless I know the details." Bilbo says taping the ashes from his pipe and waving Gandalf inside. The wizard had to bend over slightly to get in and keep himself from hitting the ceiling.

He sat in the biggest chair Bilbo owned while the hobbit sat in his own armchair.

"I am helping a dwarf reclaim his homeland from a dragon named Smaug. He caused devastation in Erebor and most likely remains there to this day sleeping on piles of gold. The dwarf is to be King of this mountain and nothing will stop him from reclaiming it. He and a company of 12 other dwarves are going on a quest to do it. They are in need of a bugler who will go into the mountain to see if Smaug is still there. I will not lie to you, Bilbo, I cannot promise you will return home from the end of this journey nor promise you'll be the same Hobbit if you do." Gandalf explains.

Bilbo sat and looked at Gandalf with a blank face while he mulled over what the grey wizard said. He had no problem with the fact he may not return alive. I mean, he was just thinking about drowning himself in the River not moments ago. Bilbo was actually unafraid of Smaug or the fact they needed a bugler to sneak in and see if he was still there. If the dragon killed him, then that was fine by him, too. With any luck, he would help this King reclaim his home and die so he wouldn't have to return to the Shire.

"I'll do it." Bilbo finally says. The wizard beamed and more or less stood.

"Good. I will inform the others. They will arrive shortly so I suggest you fix a good amount of food. I will return shortly." Gandalf says. He exits and leaves Bilbo behind.

Bilbo then stood and closed his door. He went to his pantry and proceeded to cook for what would be a house full of dwarves. Not long after he finished, a loud knock was heard. He went and opened it to find a wide and muscled dwarf with a dark beard and a bald tattooed head standing there. Said dwarf bowed.

"Dwalin, at your service." He said gruffly.

"Bilbo Baggins at yours. There's food in the kitchen waiting for you." Bilbo says bowing in return.

"Thank you. It was quite the long journey here." Dwalin says.

Bilbo closes his door and leads Dwalin into the kitchen where the dwarf sat and began to eat.

"Where did you travel from, Master Dwarf, if you don't mind me asking?" Bilbo asks standing at the door way.

"From the Blue Mountains." Dwalin says. Bilbo nods and remembers seeing them on an old map at Rivendell on the one visit he and his mother made.

Then another knock sounded. Bilbo went and answered it to find a white haired, and beard to match, dwarf smiling kindly at him.

"Balin, at your service." He said. He sounded friendly enough to Bilbo.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours." Bilbo says.

"Nice place you have here, Master Baggins." Balin says stepping inside. Bilbo closed the door.

"Thank you. My father had it built for my mother as a wedding gift." Bilbo says.

"That was very kind of him." Balin says.

"It was. Now, if you would follow me? There is food waiting for you." Bilbo says.

"Thank you, lad." Balin says following the hobbit to the kitchen.

When the two dwarves spotted each other they gripped each other hard.

"Hello, brother. You seem to have gotten shorter and wider since last we met." Dwalin says.

"Wider not shorter, brother." Balin says.

They sat and began to talk to each other when there was another knock on the door. Bilbo huffed and opened it to reveal two of the most mischievous looking dwarves he's ever seen. (Have in mind that he only met two beforehand!)

"Kili…" The dark haired one.

"And Fili…" Blonde one.

"At your service!" They said in unison.

"You must be Mister Boggins!" Kili says smiling a boyish grin.

"It's Baggins, actually." Bilbo says.

"Nice place you go here." Fili says placing his weapons on the ground by the door. His brother did the same. They saw Dwalin walk out of the kitchen and they both grinned.

"Master Dwalin!" Fili says.

"Come in, lads. There's food and lots of it!" Dwalin says.

Both of them follow the bald dwarf into the kitchen. When they disappeared, Bilbo sat in his chair already exhausted and all the dwarves haven't even arrived yet! He closed his eyes and took some deep breathes and was suddenly brought out of his calming state when there was a sharp rapping at his door

_'__Alright, Bilbo Baggins, time to greet more dwarves.'_ Bilbo thinks as he stands and steels himself for another dwarf.

What he didn't expect was several to fall inside his door and into a heap on the floor with a grinning Gandalf behind them.

"Evening, Bilbo." Gandalf says cheerfully.

Bilbo then found himself helping up the dwarves and watching them dust each other off. Then they introduced themselves.

There was Dori, the oldest brother RI. He had elegant graying hair. Then there was the middle RI brother Nori. He was a sneaky bastard. A thief, a criminal. Bilbo knew this when he tried to sneak some of Bilbo's silver spoons in his coat. He was surprised at being caught and so were the others. And more surprised when Bilbo wrestled him to the ground and got them back with force. The thief instantly liked him and Dori loved that he had hidden strength. Then there was the youngest RI. He was a small, sweet looking dwarf who was the official journey keeper. He was to write of the whole adventure in a journal he carried. He wore knitted gloves and sweaters and looked far too innocent. Bilbo thought he was so adorable and then felt his cheeks heat up at the thought.

Then there was Gloin and Oin. Oin was a Healer and was to take care of any wounds acquired on the journey. He was also almost deaf. He had an ear trumpet to hear. Gloin was his younger brother and a warrior much like Dwalin. Bilbo also found out he was a father and was quite good with numbers.

Last there was the Ur family. Bofur and his brother Bombur looked friendly enough to Bilbo. Bofur wore a funny hat and his brother was very round in the middle. Bifur, the dwarf with an axe in his head, was their older cousin. Bifur looked frightening but Bilbo wasn't really worried about him.

As they all made their way into the kitchen to eat, Bilbo realized one dwarf was unaccounted for.

"He will arrive shortly, I assure you." Gandalf says. Bilbo mumbled something about mind reading wizards and watched the group of dwarves eat, chat, and throw things at each other. They finished and then started to clean up. Than Bofur and Nori started to have a small fight with knives.

"Quit! You'll blunt the knives!" Bilbo says.

"You hear that, lads? We'll blunt the knives." Bofur says with a devilish smile. Then he started to sing and soon the others joined in. While singing, they threw Bilbo's dishes around which made the hobbit worried and caused him to chase after them and sputtering nonsense. The song went like this:

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_

_Blunt the knives and bend the forks!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates-_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_

_Cut the cloth and tread on the fat!_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor!_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_

_Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole;_

_And when you've finished, if any are whole,_

_Send them down the hall to roll!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_So, carefully! Carefully with the plates!_

When the song was finished, Bilbo was out of breath and panting. He ran into the kitchen that was really just a room with a sink in it and noticed the dishes were clean and piled up neatly waiting to be put away. The dwarves started to laugh at him but it was cut off when the door was pounded on.

"He's here." Gandalf says. He opens the door and Bilbo catches his breath at the majestic dwarf that stood at his door.

"Bilbo Baggins, this is the leader Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf says.

"So, this is the bugler? Looks more like a grocer." Thorin says in a deep baritone voice. Then he heard some snickers behind him.

"Don't judge him by his looks so quickly. The Halfling has some skills." Dwalin says. Thorin raises an eyebrow.

"What skills?" Thorin asks.

"I am a very good bugler, if I do say so myself." Bilbo says with a hint of pride in his voice.

"And fighting! He beat Nori to get back his spoons!" Kili adds enthusiastically.

"Hmm. What things have you stolen beside spoons and from whom?" Thorin asks.

"I will not say any names or Gandalf here may very well make me return them. I will say, however, I have stolen from gardens, other Hobbit's homes, Men, and Elves." Bilbo says.

"I knew that these dishes looked of Elfish make!" Nori exclaims.

"Dishes, Bilbo? What would Belladonna and Bungo think of you if they knew?" Gandalf asks.

"Mother helped me." Bilbo says smirking.

"Hobbits. You could think you knew everything about them but then you turn around and you learn something new." Gandalf mumbles.

"This is how we Hobbits keep outsiders on their toes." Bilbo says. He then turns to Thorin who expression was suspicious. "Where are my manners? There should still some food left and drink in the kitchen. Dwalin, if you would show him to the kitchen, please." Dwalin nods and leads their leader to the kitchen.

The rest of the group follows and sits at the table. Gandalf and Bilbo sit on a couple of stools to the side.

"Show him the contract, Balin." Thorin says as he begins to eat.

Balin pulls a rolled up piece of parchment and hands it to Bilbo. The hobbit reads it over a few times and doesn't even flinch when Bofur decides to throw in a few things about Smaug.

"Just think furnace with wings. Melt your flesh right off your bones." Bofur says.

"I know about Smaug, thank you very much." Bilbo snaps. Bofur doesn't seemed fazed at all. "Now, where do I sign?"

All eyes turned to him, including Thorin's.

"You're serious." Dori says.

"I am. I'll go sign this." Bilbo says standing.

The dwarves and Gandalf watch as he finds a quill and ink and signs his name right beside the spot reserved for the burglar. Once done, he placed both his quill and ink away and hands the contract to Balin.

"Welcome to Thorin's Company, Master Baggins." Balin says.

"Thank you. Now, I have a couple of guest rooms but you'll have to share. Gandalf, you know where the big room is so have at it. Thorin, Fili, Kili, you can have the room by the bathroom. Balin, Dwalin, you and Oin and Gloin can have the other. Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, Dori, Nori, Ori, you can have my room. You all should be comfortable in there." Bilbo says.

"What about you, Master Baggins?" Ori asks sheepishly and tugging on the end of the knitted sweater he wore.

"I'll sleep out here. Don't worry. Now, I hope you're comfortable. Goodnight to you." Bilbo says.

The dwarves grumble and heads off to the rooms Bilbo gave them. Gandalf smiled at his friend and went to the Man sized room Bungo had added just for Gandalf. Once quiet settled over Bag-End, Bilbo sighed and went outside and closing the door silently.

You see, every night Bilbo would sneak through the Shire and to the forest where he could run free as his Shapeshifter form, even if it was only for a few hours. What the Shire didn't know is that Bilbo worked with the Rangers, a group of Men who protected the peaceful land, stalk through the woods surrounded the place. He helped keep unwanted creatures out like the wargs and orcs that killed his parents. One Ranger was waiting for him like usual when he got there.

"Hello, Master Baggins." He said in his rough voice.

"Master Devyn. How are the patrols tonight?" Bilbo asks.

"Clear so far. I will go left and you right. Meet on the other side like usually, yeah?" Devyn asks.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Bilbo says. He then shifts and watches as Devyn sends an amusing smile before walking off.

Bilbo could still remember the first time he helped with the patrol. Devyn, only being 16 in Man years, was quite frightened to watch the gentle hobbit shift. His form was intimidating and made fear shoot up the bravest men's spines. He could still remember Devyn's father telling him that he was safe to be around and no harm would befall him from the creature known as Bilbo Baggins.

Now, 10 years later, Devyn was at ease with the form and could tell it from any of its kind if any happen to find their way to the Shire. Bilbo went his way and by dawn, he and Devyn met on the other side of the Shire like usual. Bilbo shifted back and smiled at his friend.

"Devyn, I must tell you I am going to leave the Shire and I have doubts I'll return." He says.

"What?" Devyn says surprised.

"I shall be leaving the Shire for good in a few hours. I will certainly not be returning in no way or form. This is no longer my home, I'm afraid. Hasn't been for quite a time." Bilbo says.

"I think I always knew you would leave sometime. Ever since I meet you and saw how you were being treated by the others. I do not blame you, my friend. If you happen to need anything, send word and I'll be there." Devyn says placing a hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

"Thank you. You have been very kind to me and I can't tell you how much that means to me. Now, I will let you go home and rest. And do tell that pretty wife and daughter of yours I will miss them. Goodbye, friend." Bilbo says patting Devyn's hand.

Devyn removes his hand and steps away.

"Goodbye and I hope your journey fares easy." Devyn says. He bows once and turns. He walks away and disappears into the forest.

Bilbo sighs and makes the silent trek home. Since its early morning, only one or two hobbits are outside. The two Bilbo passed sent glares of hatred mixed with fear at him but Bilbo had gotten to them years ago and was not fazed by them anymore. When it first happened, it made him hurry home to Bag-End quickly. Now, he took comfort in the silence of the mornings on his way home. He stopped at the Gamgee house hold and informed Old Gamgee of his plans and made him find the living will he written years ago. He said his goodbyes and went up to his own gate. On the mail box, a faded 'Baggins' could still be seen. He took the box down and set it aside.


	2. Revealed in Bree

Once he arrived to his own front door, the dwarves were already up and in the kitchen with Gandalf. Thorin was the first to spot him as he stepped inside.

"Where have you been, Halfling?" He asks looking suspicious again.

"Settling some of my affairs, Master Oakenshield." Bilbo said. Well, it was the truth just not all of it. He certainly wasn't going to reveal to the dwarves he was a Shapeshifter and especially the form he had. Thorin seemed to accept the answer at the moment and continued with packing their belongings.

"Master Baggins, we are not taking you from a hobbit lad or lass are we?" Balin asked finishing with his pack.

"No. I'm a bachelor. No one will miss me here, I assure you." Bilbo says bitterly. He didn't see the looks some of the dwarves and Gandalf sent him.

With that, he goes to his room and finds the bag he used for his trips to Bree with his mother. He quickly put in a few change of clothes, a small sewing box, his bedroll, his pipe, a good amount of Old Toby pipe weed, his book of herbs, and his oil skin for when it rains.

When he was done with that, he took one last look at his bedroom and walked out closing the door behind him. He went to the kitchen and placed some food in his pack while a few other dwarves were doing the same.

"If you don't mind an old dwarf's curiosity, Master Baggins, why are you a bachelor? You seem like a good enough lad if your hospitality is to go by. And the way you have treated us, strangers, with what you would kin." Balin says.

"That is something I wish not to speak of. But I will say that around him I am considered an undesirable by everyone, including the few Men from Bree who set up shop at the Market." Bilbo says finishing his packing and slinging it onto his shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." Balin says apologetically.

"I assure you it's quite alright. It's not something I haven't had to explain to someone before." Bilbo says.

He and the older dwarf are the last to leave Bag-End. Bilbo grabs his walking stick and looks at Bag-End for the last time.

"Master Bilbo, please don't go." Bilbo turned to see young Sam Gamgee at the gate. The other dwarves were looking in curiosity.

Bilbo sighs and walks down to Sam and the lad throws his arms around him.

"I must, Sam. Now, don't be shedding no tears for me. I need you to be strong and look after Bag-End for me for it will be yours and Frodo's when you come of age." Bilbo says pulling from Sam. He places a kiss to his forehead.

"But, Master Bilbo…"

"Sam, please do this for me." Bilbo interrupts.

"I…I will. Promise." Sam says. Bilbo gives him a small smile.

"There's a good lad. Goodbye, my dear Sam." Bilbo says.

He walks over to the dwarves and gets onto a tan pony with a little help from Bofur.

"Will you return, Master Bilbo?" Sam asks.

"No." Bilbo says. Then they ride on leaving a small, chubby heartbroken Sam behind at the gates of Bag-End.

"You won't be returning after the quest?" Ori asks almost shyly.

"I don't plan on it." Bilbo says.

Silence falls over the group as Gandalf leads them through the Shire. It's around after Breakfast and many hobbits are outside enjoying their pipes. As they continue, Bilbo hears his fellow hobbits talk about him when they think he can't hear.

"He's finally leaving!"

"Good riddance!"

"That creature does not belong here! He's a danger to our children!"

That last one stung and Bilbo feared that the dwarves heard it.

"Bilbo, why are they calling you a creature?" Kili asks riding up beside him. Fili took the other side effectively blocking him in.

"And dangerous? Are you a criminal?" Fili asks. At criminal, Nori slowed down where he could be beside Kili.

"No, I am not a criminal. I have protected the Shire my whole life from danger." Bilbo says.

"Then why are they calling you those things?" Ori asks slowing the ride beside Fili.

"It's because of something I wish not to speak of." Bilbo says. With that, he kicks the pony, who he named Minty, to go faster to where he was beside Bifur, who couldn't speak Common. He grunted in acknowledgement but made no attempts to communicate.

The rest of the day went fine. That is, until they made it to Bree. The Gate Keeper took one look at Bilbo and his eyes widened in fear. Thorin managed to get him to let them in and the Gate Keeper said nothing about Bilbo.

Once inside, the town seemed to go unnaturally quiet on spotting Bilbo.

"Are they not used to seeing Hobbits?" Ori asks slowing once again beside him.

"Yes but I'm afraid I am not liked here." Bilbo says as they continue to ride through town. Ori made no more attempts at talking until they reached the Inn.

Bilbo was silently glad it was the Prancing Pony they would be staying at for the night. The Inn's owner was one of few humans of Bree that knew what he was and still liked him.

"Master Baggins, how nice to see you once again at my inn! And with dwarves! What would Belladonna think of you?" He asked smiling and pulling Bilbo off Minty and into an almost bone-crushing hug which Bilbo returned wholeheartedly.

The owner was a balding older man with a round middle. The dwarves were glad to see he had no problems with them. The younger ones in the group relaxed at the friendly expression.

"She would demand a full account of the journey or demand to be brought along, knowing her." Bilbo says.

"So, that room of yours in with the…"

"I will not need it tonight. I'll be sharing with the dwarves but thank you." Bilbo interrupts.

You see, ever since finding out that Bilbo was a shifter, the Inn keeper had made a room specifically for him that would fit his shift shape. It also had a few locks on it for the Men to feel safer if he was staying in Bree. The Inn keeper hated the room as much as Bilbo did.

"Oh, ok then. Just let me know if ye change your mind. I have the key in my box for you." The Inn Keeper says confused. Then he saw Bilbo's face.

"Thank you but I can tell you I won't need it." Bilbo says giving the man a tight smile.

"Ok. Anyway, I have about three dwarf sized rooms available. And a regular one for you, Master Gandalf. They're all upstairs at the end of the hall." The Inn keeper says.

"Thank you." Thorin says.

The dwarves and Gandalf walks over to the staircase and goes to their rooms. Bilbo's about to follow when the Inn keeper stops him.

"They don't know about ye, do they?" He asks.

"No, they don't and I have no plans on telling them. I would appreciate if you didn't either. No one outside of Bree needs to know what I am." Bilbo says quietly.

"Me lips are sealed, Master Baggins. Now, ye have a goodnight." The Inn keeper says.

Bilbo nods and walks up the stairs and goes to the end of the hall where he sees Ori standing at an open door.

"You can share with me, Dori, and Nori, Master Baggins." Ori says shyly.

"Thank you, Ori. And please drop the Master Baggins. I'm just plain ol Bilbo."

"Sure, Mas…Bilbo." Ori says.

Bilbo walks into the room with Ori.

"I'm afraid you'll have to take the floor, Bilbo." Dori says.

"It's alright, Dori." Bilbo says dropping his bag and undoing his bedroll. As he did, he felt the hair of the back of his neck stick up.

"Bilbo, are you alright?" Nori asks noticing how uneasy Bilbo became.

"It's true. The mongrels back in Bree." A voice at the door said. The RI brothers notice Bilbo stiffen as he stood and turned.

At the door were a couple of men sneering at Bilbo in disgust.

"I am and now if you would be so kind and leave." Bilbo said his expression guarded and his stance tight.

"Oh come on, mutt. We just came to say hi to an old friend." One man, the one with greasy black hair said. The other, a man with light hair, snorted.

"I never considered you a friend, Tristan." Bilbo says his tone short.

The brothers RI looked at each other. Ori snuck behind his older brothers and watched as Bilbo squared off with the two men. Dori and Nori had both their weapons in reach and was ready to fight if need be.

"Oh come on, mongrel. You know you love us!" The blonde haired man said sarcastically.

"Uh huh. Especially when you gave me this, huh?" Bilbo says moving his shirt aside to reveal a long scar on his collar bone. From their vantage point, Nori and Dori could see the scar but Ori had to crane his head to see it. It was jagged and ugly looking and at least had to be a few years old.

"We just wanted a bit of fur is all." Tristan said shrugging.

"No. You wanted to skin me." Bilbo says.

Ori's eyes went wide and he unconsciously grabbed onto Dori's tunic.

"I think that's enough, gentlemen. This is our room and I wish for you to leave." Dori says his tone threatening.

The men looked up and just seemed to notice Bilbo wasn't alone.

"You his new owners or something? Better watch this mongrel. He isn't too friendly to his owners, as it seems." Blondie says.

"I am owned by no one!" Bilbo says growling. It sounded very dangerous and animalistic.

"That scar says otherwise." Tristan says smugly.

"You tried to kill me!" Bilbo says calmly. His voice was eerily calm and Dori took a protective step forward. He unsheathed his sword and pointed the tip dangerously at the blonde man.

"Leave or I will not hesitate to kill you." Dori threatens.

"Fine. Enjoy the mutt." Blondie says. He and Tristan leave the room shutting the door behind them.

The RI brothers notice Bilbo is still tense. Dori sheaths his sword and places a hesitant hand on Bilbo's shoulder. The hobbit jumped slightly and turned to face Dori.

"Care to explain that?" Dori asks.

"And why they kept calling you a mongrel and a mutt? You a half-breed or something?" Nori asks.

"You don't have to answer if you're not comfortable, though." Ori throws in while wringing the bottom of his knitted sweater.

Bilbo's face was still guarded as he studied the faces of the RI's. They seemed to be the most comfortable with him and seemed to be somewhat adopted by them all. He took a few minutes on trying to decide whether or not to trust them with his secret.

"Bilbo?" Dori asks gently.

"Can I trust you three to keep a secret? From the whole company, I mean? This is not something I take lightly or tell others outside the Shire and here." Bilbo says uneasily.

"What could be so bad that these men treat you like this?" Nori asks twirling one of his daggers. Bilbo looks at it for a moment before steeling himself for pain he knows he'll feel from that dagger once they know what he is.

"I'm a Shapeshifter." Bilbo whispers.

"Really? I thought they were all gone?" Ori asks interested.

"They're not. They're probably only about two in existence and I happen to be one." Bilbo says.

"What is your form? Is it some sort of dog? Is that why those men called you a mutt and mongrel?" Dori asks.

"Well, I guess I am. But what I'm about to tell the three of you can't leave this room. If Thorin finds out, he'll kill me for sure. Not that I care if that happens. I just wish not to make my friend the Inn keeper clean up blood from his floors." Bilbo says.

"Just tell us." Nori says his grip tightening on his knife.

"I'm a…warg." Bilbo says.

He can feel his heart beat faster within his body. His palms became sweaty. Silence fell around them heavy and thick. Bilbo watched nervously as Nori fingered his other dagger with his free hand. Dori had his hand on the hilt of his sword and Ori discreetly stepped behind Nori. Bilbo felt his heart sink at the thought of young, sweet Ori being frightened of him.

"You lie." Nori says breaking the silence. His voice is hard, Bilbo notices.

"I can prove it to you but it would require you to come with me to my room that the Inn keeper created for me." Bilbo says his heart still pounding away.

"If this is a trick to harm us in anyway, I will not hesitate to kill you." Dori growls.

"Fair enough. If you chose to kill me, so be it. Now, follow me quietly." Bilbo says.

Without waiting, he opens the door and makes his way to the end of the hall and down the stairs. He could hear the uncertain footstep behind him thinks to his forms' hearing ability. Bilbo found the Inn keeper and retrieved his key without a word. He led the RIs to the back of the inn and to a door hidden by a tapestry of some old map. He pushes it open and steps into the middle of the room and takes in the familiar smell of when he was there before.

The room was fairly large and had a fireplace at one end. It was windowless save for a small one that not even a hobbit child could get through. In the corner was what looked like a giant dog bed with quite a few chewed up bones in front of it and a couple of dog sized bowls. Above the bed was a picture of a beautiful picture of a hobbit lass. She had long, honey colored curls and her face was similar to Bilbo's.

"I'm sorry, mother." Bilbo whispers hoping the RIs could not hear.

Dori, Nori, and Ori exchange looks before returning to look at Bilbo. But Bilbo was no longer there. Now there was a black warg the size of the ponies they rode. It was wide and had an ugly muzzle with sharp teeth under its lips. The warg turned and sat on its hindquarters. It had a gash on its left flank which would be where the scar on Bilbo's collarbone would be. Dori pulled out his sword and pointed it at the warg's nose. The look it gave seemed to say _'Go ahead and end it'. _

"You vile creature!" Dori says bringing his sword back and ready to strike. Then, to Bilbo's surprise, Ori stopped him.

"Wait!" He shouted. He released his brother and walked over to Bilbo purposely. Dori and Nori tried to snatch him back but Ori avoided their hands. "Bilbo?"

Bilbo whined when Ori cautiously touched his muzzle.

"Ori, get away from him!" Nori hisses.

"He's not going to hurt me, are you, Bilbo?" Ori asks moving his hand and stroking behind Bilbo's ear. Bilbo leaned into the sweet dwarf's touch and let out something that sounded relieved.

"Ori, he is a warg! How do you not know he'll hurt you? What about what those hobbits said about him being dangerous?" Dori asks not lowering his sword. At this point, Nori had both daggers out and in a fighter stance with them.

Bilbo whined and shrank away from Ori.

"Dori, you hurt his feelings! Apologize!" Ori says in a demanding tone glaring at his eldest brother.

"Ori…" Dori says warningly.

"Apologize and sound like you mean it! That goes for you, too, Nori! And put away those weapons!" Ori demands taking a protective position in front of Bilbo.

Bilbo watched nervously between Nori and Dori. They didn't back down from Ori. The silence became thicker. Bilbo shifted and Dori's angry eyes snapped to him. He pressed his ears back on his head and looked pathetically at Dori. His eyes clearly stated he didn't care if he died that night but his body said he was frightened anyway of Dori and Nori and the weapons they held.

Ori placed his hand back on Bilbo and he found himself nuzzling the hand like a puppy. Ori cracked a small, brief smile before facing his brothers again. Ori loved stroking the soft black fur and Bilbo surprisingly found himself loving it, too.

Finally, Dori lowered his sword. Nori put away his daggers but had them where he could easily reach them. Dori sheathed his sword.

"Will you listen to what he has to say?" Ori asks. Nori and Dori nod after a brief moment.

Bilbo looks down at Ori who gives him a brief nod. He shifts back into Bilbo Baggins.

"Before you say anything, I'll have you know I have never killed anyone who didn't deserve it. I have killed wolves, other wargs, and orcs but only when Fell Winter came and after my parents were killed. I am also a sworn protector of the Shire. I am a Ranger of sorts. That is where I was last night. Patrolling the forest that surrounds the Shire. I'll understand if you wish to kill me if that would make you feel safer but all I ask if you do is not to tell Thorin or the others. You may make up whatever story you wish but do not mention what I am." Bilbo says barely taking a breath. Ori places a hand on his shoulder and Bilbo finds in comforting.

"A protector of the Shire? Why did you leave then?" Nori asks his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I had no home there. If you all didn't show up, I was going to leave however which way I could, anyway." Bilbo says.

"You were going to kill yourself?" Dori asks surprised as what Bilbo said dawned on him.

"Yes. I was going walk into the River. You see, we hobbits can't swim." Bilbo says not ashamed of the fact he was going to end his own life, which was a taboo in hobbit culture.

"But…but why would you do that? Why not just leave?" Ori asks squeezing Bilbo's shoulder gently.

"No one would have me. Men fear me. Hobbits fear me. The Elves I stayed within Rivendell as a tween feared me. I had nowhere to go." Bilbo says.

"Surely there could have been somewhere!" Dori says shocked to say the least.

"No, there wasn't. Not for me." Bilbo says shaking his head.

"You could stay with us once Erebor is reclaimed, can't he, Dori?" Ori says glaring.

"I don't know. I hate knowing what you are and what you are capable of doing." Dori says.

"I understand that. If you wish, I'll stay down here for the night." Bilbo says.

"No! This place is almost like a prison!" Ori says.

"That's the point. The men thought it would be safer if I stayed here when I was in Bree. Sometimes, they made the Inn keeper lock me in for fear of me killing them." Bilbo says.

"Come on then. I won't have you stay here and have to listen to Ori for the rest of the night about how cruel it was to force you to stay down here." Nori says.

They began to walk out when the Inn keeper pulled away the tapestry.

"I'm sorry, Bilbo, but Tristan and Winslow came to me and requested I lock you up for the night." He says apologetically.

"I figured they would. Thanks for informing me, Master Rowlie." Bilbo says sighing. He hands the key to Rowlie.

"Sure. I'll give ye a moment with them." Rowlie says nodding towards the dwarves. He leaves and lets the tapestry fall back down to cover the door.

"We can't let you stay down here alone." Ori says upset.

"I'll be fine, Ori. I'm used to this kind of treatment from the big people." Bilbo says.

"I don't like it!" Ori says stomping his foot.

"Ori!" Dori squawks.

"I will not let him stay down here alone!" Ori says.

"He'll be fine." Nori says.

"No. I'm staying with him." Ori says crossing his arms.

"You can't, Ori." Dori says.

"And why not? I trust him not to hurt me so you should too!" Ori says.

"Ori, listen to them. Go up to your room and just get me before the others wake in the morn." Bilbo says.

"No." Ori says.

"Ori." Nori says.

"No."

"Ori, just come along with Nori and me." Dori says.

"No."

"They can't change your mind, can they?" Bilbo asks.

"No."

"Fine but I will be down here first thing in the morning and if he has hurt you, I will kill him and give his carcass to the Men to do as they please." Dori says.

"I would not dare hurt him but if that is what you wish to do, I will not fight you. Even if you decide to do it anyway." Bilbo says.

"I'm glad with have an understanding, Master Baggins." Dori says. He kisses Ori's forehead and leaves the room with Nori at his heels. The door is closed and Bilbo hears as Rowlie clicks the locks on the door.

"You didn't have to stay with me, Ori." Bilbo says.

"I couldn't let you stay down here alone." Ori says sitting on the floor. Bilbo sits beside him and they lean against the wall.

"Ori, I'll have you know when I stay here, I sleep as a warg. It's not too late to have Rowlie let you out, you know." Bilbo says.

"I'm staying." Ori says stubbornly. Bilbo nods and stands. He retrieves a blanket that is kept in there and hands it to Ori.

"It may get a bit chilly in here. The window is always opened, I'm afraid. Some men think it's funny to throw scrap meat in here for me." Bilbo explains.

"I see no fun in it. You don't deserve this being one of the last Shapeshifters. I think it's fascinating and don't be embarrassed as a warg. I think its fine." Ori says. Bilbo nods again before he turns back into a warg.

He makes himself comfy in his bed and stares at Ori, who is watching him. Ori tugs the blanket over him but still shivers at the breeze floating through the window. Bilbo raises his head and motions him over. Bilbo scoots over and motions again to Ori.

"Are you sure? I'm a cuddler, I'm afraid." Ori says blushing in embarrassment. Bilbo just motions again with a small whine. "Ok."

Ori stands and gets in beside Bilbo. He places his head on Bilbo's thick, furry leg and found it pleasantly soft like a pillow. He pulls the blanket tight around him as another breeze hits him. Bilbo found himself curling around the youngest of the dwarves and shielding him with his body. Ori nuzzled close and sighed with contentment.

"I think I like you, Bilbo." Ori says sleepily. Then he is asleep.

Bilbo spent the rest of the night making sure Ori was warm and then was mulling over the dwarf's words. He found he quite liked the scribe when he thought about it. I mean, he took up with Bilbo fast unlike the others. And even trusted him not to harm him while he was a warg. Even going as far as trusting him enough to stay in a locked room with him all-night cuddled against him. Bilbo then found himself cuddling closer and falling asleep happier than he has been for a long time.


	3. The Others Find Out

The next morning, an hour before dawn, Dori and Nori unlocked the door to Bilbo's room to find Ori cuddled against the black warg with a peaceful smile on his face. Nether stirred as they entered. Dori and Nori exchanged a look of approval and silently decided to trust Bilbo. For a few moments, they watched them both and were happy to see the peace on their little brother's face. They couldn't remember a time since before the death of their mother years before that he looked this way. Then they heard Ori whimper as they felt a breeze. They watched as Bilbo unconsciously wrapped around him tighter to protect from the cold. Ori settled again in his sleep. The brothers hated to have to wake them.

"Ori, Bilbo, time to wake up." Dori says going over to the pair. He knelt down and slowly went to touch Bilbo's muzzle. Bilbo's eyes opened in a flash and stared straight at Dori unblinking. His eyes then shifted to Ori. Bilbo lifted his head and nuzzled Ori's hair.

"Mmm." Ori whined grabbing Bilbo's fur in his hand and curling deeper into the softness. Bilbo nuzzled again a little harder. Ori blinked open his eyes and Bilbo used his muzzle to get him into a sitting position.

"Time to get up, Ori. We need to get you and Bilbo back to the room before the others wake up." Nori says from the door way.

Ori nods and stands up. He stretches his back muscles and fights back a yawn. Then Bilbo gets up and stretches and Ori watches in amazement at the muscles rippling though the warg body. Bilbo shifts back then and Ori is a little disappointed.

"Let's grab a little breakfast first, shall we?" Bilbo says.

The dwarves walk out and Bilbo closes the door and fixes the tapestry before following the dwarves. They go to the bar and sat down. Bilbo was thankful that only a few men were awake at this time.

"Morning, Master Baggins. Sleep well?" Rowlie asks as he cleans a few mugs. He fills them with ale and gives them each one.

"Quite well, Master Rowlie. I don't suppose you have any of those biscuits I'm fond of?" Bilbo asks. At that, Rowlie grins.

"Course I do! Keep em on hand just for you!" He says cheerfully. He then leaves the bar and disappears into the kitchen.

"How many times have you been to Bree, Bilbo?" Nori asks as he discreetly pickpockets a man as he walks by them.

"Many times, Nori. Enough for everyone to know my name and what I am. Enough that for them to know to stay away from me when I'm here. Enough that they created a room here just to lock me up in on my visits." Bilbo says gulping down half his ale.

"It's so horrible how they treat you! I bet they wouldn't if they knew you protected the Shire at night!" Ori says.

"They know. But it doesn't stop them from calling me a monster. If anyone here is attacked by something bigger than a dog, I'm to be blamed even if I'm in the Shire. If their livestock is being killed and dragged off, I did it." Bilbo says bitterly finishing his ale in another gulp. Ori places his hand on Bilbo's wrist.

"Well, you won't have to put up with it much longer. We'll be leaving soon." Dori says. He pats Bilbo's shoulder.

Then Rowlie returns with a plate of fresh biscuits.

"Eat up, Master Baggins. The wife just baked em this morning." Rowlie says.

"How is Rubella doing, Master Rowlie?" Bilbo asks. He, Nori, Ori, and Dori each get a biscuit and starts to eat them.

"Fine, fine. About to have our third little one." Rowlie says proudly.

"Oh, congratulations, Master Rowlie. How are Kipling and Woodrow?" Bilbo asks finishing his first biscuit and starting on the second.

"Growing like a couple of weeds, they are. Kipling's 12 now and Woodrow's 10." Rowlie says beaming. He always got that way when talking about his children.

"That's good. I bet their good lads." Bilbo says.

"They are. They ask for ye to visit a lot. I believe they've sent you a few letters asking you to." Rowlie says.

"I wish to see them, really, but I guess I'm frightened that these other men have told them those nasty rumors of me." Bilbo says.

"They don't believe them, I can tell ye. They love ye." Rowlie says. He refills Bilbo's mug. "They should be here soon to help me. Think you can stay long enough to see them?"

"Maybe. I don't know." Bilbo says.

"Hey, Rowlie! Bring me another pint, would you?" A man shouts from one of the tables.

"Sure thing!" Rowlie turns to Bilbo. "Try to see them, please." Then he's off.

"Why did you ever think about ending your life? People seem to like you." Dori asks.

"Not enough people like me. My neighbor in the Shire, some Tooks who don't talk to me, and a Brandybuck or two who won't be seen with me, Rowlie and his children. The list is very short." Bilbo says drinking more ale.

"We like you, don't we, Dori?" Nori says elbowing his brother.

"Of course." Dori says.

"Thank you." Bilbo says.

Then a voice shouts "Master Bilbo!" in joy and causes the hobbit and three dwarves to jump startled. They turn to see two children that were bigger than Bilbo. They rushed over to them and pulled Bilbo off the stool and sandwiched him between them.

"Hullo, Kipling, Woodrow. How nice to see you two again!" Bilbo says happily. The boys let him down and smiled twin smiles of delight.

"We heard that you were here!" Kipling, the one with dark hair, said. His brother had a lighter shade of brown.

"Yeah. Heard that mean old Tristan say it!" Woodrow says.

"Were you two eavesdropping again?" Bilbo asks narrowing his eyes playfully at the pair.

"We were not dropping no eaves!" Kipling says sounding a lot like Sam Gamgee.

"We just happen to turn our ears to him when we heard your name, is all." Woodrow said innocently.

"Uh huh. I believe you, I do. Now, I would like to introduce you to a few friends. Kipling, Woodrow, these are Dori, Nori, and Ori." Bilbo says.

"Are you brothers?" Woodrow asks curiously looking at the dwarves.

"Yes, we are." Dori said smiling softly at them. He always had a soft spot for children.

"Are you oldest?" Kipling asks Dori.

"Yes I am. Do you happen to be brothers?" Dori asks his voice soft.

"Yeah!" Woodrow says nodding his enthusiastically.

"I'm older, though! I'm the big brother like you!" Kipling says excitedly.

"Well, that is nice to hear. I bet you protect your brother like I do mine, don't you?" Dori asks.

"Yeah. Especially when the others are mean to him!" Kipling says throwing his arm across Woodrow's shoulders as to prove it.

"That is very good, young Kipling." Dori says tousling the boy's hair.

"You're the first dwarves we've ever met." Woodrow says.

"Really? Well, you are the first human children I have met." Dori says.

"Really?" Woodrow says perking up.

"Yes." Dori says.

Both boys beamed.

"Oh, there you boys are. I hope you weren't bothering Master Baggins and his friends." Rowlie says returning to the bar.

"They weren't, Master Rowlie. We was just having a nice chat, wasn't we, boys?" Dori says.

They nod still beaming.

"Good. Boys, go ahead and head to kitchen. I will be back shortly." Rowlie says.

"Bye, Master Bilbo. Will you visit soon again?" Woodrow asks.

"Yeah. It's been too long since last time!" Kipling says.

"I will try my best, boys, but no promises. Now, shoo." Bilbo says hugging both boys. Then they ran off.

"Were they bothering you?" Rowlie asks.

"Not at all. They were actually fun to talk to." Dori says.

"Yeah. Haven't seen Dori smile like that since Ori was a dwarfling." Nori says. Ori blushes a bit.

"Good. Now, I saw Master Osborn fixing up your ponies when I was out. Those other dwarves going to be down soon?" Rowlie asks.

As if on cue, the others made their way down the stairs with their packs.

"I'll go grab ours. Be back." Nori says and then he's gone. He returned by the time the others reached the bar. He handed them their packs and Rowlie gave everyone some breakfast for the road.

"Have a safe journey, Master Baggins." Rowlie says. Bilbo nods and follows Gandalf and the dwarves outside and to the stables. As they mounted, Tristan showed up and was getting his horse.

"Goodbye, mongrel." He said saddling his horse. Bilbo saw Dori glare at him and Nori sneaking around to cut the strap of the saddle.

The dwarves, Gandalf, and Bilbo mounted and rode out. A few yards and they heard Tristan fall off his horse and curse as he found the strap cut. He glared murderously at Bilbo.

"Have a good day, Master Tristan." Bilbo said innocently.

"I'll get you one day, mongrel! Just you wait and see!" He shouts angrily.

Bilbo ignored him and rode beside Ori with Dori on the other side and Nori behind talking with Bofur.

The rest of the day was a bit depressing after that. It started to rain about midday and Kili grumbled that he forgot his oil skin. Bilbo gave him his without giving it any thought.

"What about you, Master Boggins?" Kili asks moving his damp locks out of his face.

"I'll be fine." Bilbo assured him.

A few minutes later, he felt the cold of the rain seep into his bones and began to shiver. He silently wished he could become a warg so at least he would be warm. Though he did hate smelling like a wet dog.

Suddenly, he found a coat around him and a hood over his head. He turned and found Dori smiling at him.

"It's Ori's extra I brought in case he forgot his." Dori explains.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that." Bilbo said.

"Of course he did! Can't be havin' our bugler getting' sick on us!" Bofur shouts behind him. Bilbo rolled his eyes and their trek continued.

The next few days went by with little excitement. Kili killed a few squirrels for Bombur to put in his stew. Fili scouted ahead and returned to say the path was clear. Gandalf and Thorin discussed the journey. A few conversations went on between the other dwarves. Bilbo remained tense and quiet.

"Are you alright, Bilbo?" Dori asks around the 3rd day after leaving Bree. He was riding alongside Bilbo in the back of the company.

"Yes. Well, no. I haven't been this far in quite the time." Bilbo said his eyes shifting around the surrounding forest nervously.

"Don't fret, Bilbo." Dori says patting his hand.

"It would be all lot easier if I wasn't afraid of the others finding out my secret." Bilbo says dropping his voice to a whisper.

"Bilbo, they will not find out. And if they did, Nori and I will protect you. Ori will certainly try, too. He seems very fond of you." Dori says.

"I am fond of him, as well. I hope that is not bold to say since he is your baby brother." Bilbo says.

"It's alright. Just if you chose to take your relationship farther, don't hurt him or I'll hurt you. Understood?" Dori says glaring at Bilbo now.

"Understood. Now, how would I initial courtship to him? I'm afraid I don't care for the hobbit way of courting." Bilbo says.

"There's no specific way to start it. I suggest you tell Ori how you feel and see how it goes from there." Dori says.

"Dori, I know you and Nori chose to trust me but I want the truth. How do you feel about me wanting to court Ori?" Bilbo whispers his head close to Dori's.

"I don't like it but I can't really stop it, now can I? And, Bilbo, I think besides my trust issues with you, you would be a good lad for him. I know you'd protect him. I saw that when I found you and he cuddled against each other this morning." Dori whispers back. Bilbo nods and watches as Dori rides up to where Ori is speaking with Fili. He and Dori have a whispered conversation and then Ori is slowing down until he's beside Bilbo.

"You wanted to speak with me, Bilbo?" Ori asks.

"Yes. I know we haven't really known each other long but I like you, Ori. More than I have anyone." Bilbo says whispering again. He watches Ori closely for a few seconds before the young dwarf blushes and smiles shyly.

"I like you, too, Bilbo." He says looking at the pony's neck.

"Good to know this isn't one sided. I would be honored if you'd let me court you." Bilbo whispers as he places his hand over Ori's.

What the two didn't know is that many of the company were listening in to the conversation. Kili and Fili were the ones actually paying attention more than anyone. Other than them, Dori, Nori, Bofur, and Bifur were also listening.

"You want to court me? But I'm just…me." Ori says frowning. Bilbo squeezes Ori's hand.

"That's why I want to. Because you're you and no one else." Bilbo says smiling.

"Ok." Ori whispers. He smiles at Bilbo and it makes butterflies appear in his stomach.

"Bout time, you two! I thought I would have to watch you make eyes at each other the whole journey!" Fili shouts.

Both Bilbo and Ori blushed that fact they knew of the looks.

"If you are done, I would like to continue." Thorin's voice booms from the front. "And, congratulations."

They continue until night fall. They made camp under a cliff top. Bombur starts dinner while others spread their bedrolls. Bilbo was about to make his farthest from the others when Nori grabbed his arm and pulled him over to Dori and Ori.

"Bilbo, since you will be our brother soon enough, not too soon, mind you, you shall be sleeping by us." Dori informs him.

Bilbo sets out his bedroll By Ori's and sits beside him. He watches his intended (his intended!) write of the journey so far. That night was peaceful until the undeniable howl of a warg rang throughout the forest. It was far away but still too close. Ori looked frightened and looked at Bilbo ashamed of it.

"Shh, it's ok." Bilbo whispered kissing Ori's hair and pulling him close. Dori and the others looked out in the forest weapons nearby in case of an attack. Thorin was tenser than usual has he scanned the forest for signs of the wargs and orcs that rode them.

What the RI brothers didn't know is that Bilbo could understand what the howling warg was saying. The warg was informing the others they lost the scents of the dwarf scum and it mentioned smelling a shifter with an underlining warg scent. Bilbo stiffened.

"Bilbo?" Ori asked looking up at the hobbit.

"They know." Bilbo whispers low enough for just Ori to hear. Ori looked at his questioningly. "Of me." He still was whispering. Ori looked at him surprised.

The next thing, Bilbo hears the story of how Azog the Defiler (Bilbo knew of him because he was the warg that bit off his hand) and how he killed Thorin's grandfather. He was told of the battle and how Thorin figured Azog died of his wounds after battle. Balin went on to say he would follow Thorin anywhere after that day. Then they set up watches. While a couple of dwarves watched, the others slept but it was uneasy.

The next day was fine. That evening when they were setting up camp, Gandalf and Thorin got into an argument that led the wizard to disappear. That night was when it got rough to say the least.

It started off with Bilbo taking that night's dinner to Fili and Kili, who was watching the ponies. When he found them, the boys had twin expressions of guilt.

"There were 16 ponies, now there are only 14." Fili said to him. Then a troll went by holding two more of their ponies. One of which being Bilbo's pony Minty.

This is how Bilbo found himself sneaking into a troll camp where three trolls was fixing a big pot of something over a fire. Hobbits' being silent on their feet was very useful or so Bilbo thought has he reached for a long, ugly knife on one of the troll's belt. Then he was grabbed and sneezed on. The troll drops him in surprise.

"What is it?" One asked. Bilbo decided to call him Troll 1.

"I'm a burglar…hobbit." Bilbo said fearfully. Even if he had a death wish, he certainly did not want to die by being eaten by trolls!

"What's that? Can we cook it?" Troll 2 asked.

"We can try." Troll 3 said. He went to grab Bilbo but the hobbit was quick.

Bilbo ducked away and ran between one of their legs. He almost made it to the forest too if he hadn't tripped over something. Then Troll number 2 grabbed him by his ankles and held him upside down.

"Are there anymore of ya out there, buglarhobbit?" Troll 1 asked.

"No." Bilbo said hoping his intended and the others were unaware of the trolls. He hoped Fili and Kili made them pack up and leave him behind.

"He lies. Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal!" Troll 3 said.

Then Kili ran out of the bushes and Bilbo wanted to smack him for not running away far from here. At this point, I bet you're wondering why he hasn't shifted. You see, if you haven't caught on, he did not want anyone outside of Bree knowing. That included the trolls.

"Drop him!" Kili shouted. Bilbo, if he wasn't hanging from a troll's grip and the dwarves was not around, would have shifted and ran already.

"What?" Troll number 3 asked stupidly.

"I said, drop him!" Kili repeated swinging his sword.

Troll 2 threw Bilbo at Kili and they went down. Then the other dwarves ran out of the bushes and battle went on. Bilbo got off of Kili and looked around for Ori but couldn't find him. That made him angry and afraid. He ran and released the ponies and got himself caught. He was the last one that would be put in a sac and he was being held by Troll 1 while Troll 2 tied Ori to the spit with Dwalin, Nori, and Bofur. Bilbo saw red and didn't realize he shifted until he was snapping at the legs of the trolls and growling and snarling.

"He's a shifter! Blimey!" Troll 2 said.

While Bilbo faced off Troll 2 and 3, he didn't see Troll 1 until a rope was around his neck and secured to a tree.

_'__Stupid trolls. I can shift back and escape.'_ Bilbo thought smugly. But when he tried, nothing happened. Bilbo began to panic and snapped at the rope with his razor like teeth but the rope didn't so much scratch. He then clawed at the tree almost desperately.

"Elf rope blocks all magic." Troll 1 said watching the warg panic.

Bilbo tried to run at him but the rope brought up short and made him fall back. He growled at the trolls and didn't notice the looks of fear, shock, surprise and other expressions from the silent dwarves.

"He could fetch a good price being a shifter an all." Troll 2 says.

"Nah, he'd make a good rug once we skin and bone him." Troll 1 says fetching a knife. Bilbo shrank back from the troll as he advanced.

"Leave him alone!" Ori shouted from the spit as troll 2 rotated it slowly.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Dori growls wriggling in his sac on the ground.

"He is such a pretty thing, ain't he?" Troll 3 says.

At that, Bilbo growled and snapped at the trolls.

"We'll deal with him later. Let's deal with the dwarves first." Troll 1 says.

Bilbo began to panic again. He looked over to Ori and saw he paled as he continued going around the fire beneath him. Bilbo began to bark at the trolls. He growled, snarled, barked, snapped at them, and tried his hardest to get free from the damn elfish rope but it was in vain.

One troll picked up Bombur. Bilbo barked at him and finally the trolls looked over to him again.

"I think he tryin' to say somethin'." Troll 2 says.

Bilbo nods his large heads and quickly uses his claw to create the word 'parasite' into the dirt. The trolls couldn't read but Ori noticed.

"We all have parasites!" Ori squeaked as his face was to the flames as Troll 2 stopped turning the spit.

"Yes! We have the worst parasites!" Dori says.

The others followed suit and Bombur was unceremoniously dropped onto Bifur, Thorin, and Balin.

"Dawn will take you all!" A voice shouted. A crack echoed through the clearing and light flooded around them. The trolls then were turned to stone. Gandalf untied Thorin and helped release the others and get the dwarves from the spit. Ori was about to untie Bilbo when Thorin's voice boomed out.

"Leave the creature where he is." His voice held a very threatening tone. Or more like murderous.

Thorin grabbed his sword from the pile of weapons and walked over to Bilbo. The black warg stood and used his muzzle to push Ori into his brothers' arms. He stalked over to him and placed the tip of the sword to Bilbo's neck.

"Thorin Oakenshield! You kill him and you shall perish before this journeys end!" Gandalf's thundering voice says.

"He is a warg! And you knew of this!" Thorin says turning to face the wizard.

"I did." Gandalf says. "Now, put down your sword and let them release Bilbo."

"Why should I? He is a dangerous creature and a friend of orcs, no doubt!" Thorin shouts.

At that, Bilbo growled low in his throat and looked at Thorin with his lips pulled back in a snarl. Thorin's gripped tightened on the end of his sword. The clearing was quiet except for Bilbo's growls.

"Look for the troll cave. If anyone unties the beast, they will taste my blade." Thorin threatens as he turns and walks away from Bilbo.

The dwarves slowly move out and away to look for the cave. Dori and Nori was holding Ori back because he was trying to get to Bilbo. He was crying, Bilbo noticed. He locked eyes with Ori and nodded as if to tell him it was alright. He watched as Dori and Nori pulled him away reluctantly. Only Gandalf remained in the clearing with Bilbo besides Dwalin and Gloin on the edge watching the black warg with hard eyes holding their axes tightly.

"That was foolish of you, Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf says.

_'__Go to the cave, you blasted wizard, and let me wait for Thorin's wrath alone. Check on my beloved Ori.'_ Bilbo thinks.

"Now, now, Bilbo. I will make sure no harm befalls you. But I will leave you alone now if only to assure Ori you are fine." Gandalf says. He pats Bilbo's head and walks away.

Bilbo lies on the ground and rests his head on his paws and stares at the direction Gandalf ran off to. His eyes trail over to Dwalin and Gloin ever once in awhile to see that they are looking angry and still holding their axes. They were tense as they watched Bilbo. Bilbo noticed their grip shift on the axes grip as if itching to use to them on the black warg. Said warg swished his tail back and forth on the ground waiting for what would be his death and he certainly wasn't disappointed.

About 10 minutes passed before the dwarves came back into the clearing. Bilbo noticed Thorin had a new sword that was obviously elfish make. He stalked over to Bilbo with a murderous expression.

"Creature, as leader of this Company and King, I sentence you to death by my blade." He says dangerously.

"You can't!" Bilbo looks over to see that Nori and Dori was holding Ori and he was struggling something fierce. The others didn't seem to be affected. Bilbo let his eyes roam over them and noticed Bofur had his hat off and wringing it nervously in his hands. Kili was gripping Fili like his life depended on it and both looked close to tears like his Ori was. The others just watched with no emotions at all.

Bilbo stood and nodded his head once before bowing it and revealing his neck to Thorin. The King was momentarily surprised but it didn't last long.

"Thorin, you do this and you all will die before you make it to Erebor." Gandalf says hand on a new sword at his hip ready to use it if need be.

Thorin ignored him and raised his sword. A few seconds later Bilbo heard a whoosh and something heavy hitting the ground. Bilbo looked up to see a furious Ori standing in front of him holding the sword Thorin had moments ago. Thorin was now on the ground shaking with anger as he stood. Ori was shaking as he held the sword unsteadily at his leader and King.

Bilbo heard in takes of breath and saw Dori and Nori wide-eyed looking at Ori. The others didn't even try to hide their own surprise at the bravery of their youngest company member.

"You…you will not harm him." Ori says trying to sound threatening but it sounded more like a squeak instead.

"Move out of the way, _dwarfling_." Thorin snarled. Ori held his ground. Nori and Dori couldn't help but feel pride at their brother.

"You kill him then…then you have to kill me, too!" Ori squeaks his arm shaking. The sword was easily snatched from his grip by the King. Ori yelped and fell back where Bilbo caught him with his muzzle.

"So be it." Thorin says.

"Now see here! You will not kill my brother, king or no king!" Nori shouts unsheathing his daggers and advancing on the king. Dwalin grabbed him before he made it far. "Let me go, damn it!"

Dori, being proper and all, did not want to fight Thorin but he couldn't watch both his brother and his brother's One get killed. He did the only thing he could think of.

"Bilbo was going to kill himself if he didn't come along with us." He said. That got everyone's attention, including Gandalf's. Just the same in hobbit culture, it was considered taboo in dwarf culture as well.

"Is this true, Bilbo?" Gandalf asks looking at his friend shocked. Bilbo nodded his head.

"You were going to let me kill you." Thorin says. Bilbo nods again. "You weren't going to try and stop me."

Bilbo shakes his head and Ori wraps his arms around Bilbo's neck and buries his head into Bilbo's soft, black fur.

"You was going to end it, lad? Was it because of this?" Balin asks taking a step forward and waving at his form. Bilbo whines and nods.

The dwarves look at Bilbo for a few seconds and Bilbo whines again. Then, to everyone's surprise, Gloin walked over and untied the rope from around his neck. Bilbo tilted his head.

"You stalled the trolls and saved us. If it wasn't for you, I would have died and not see my little Gimli ever again." Gloin says gruffly. Bilbo nudges his hand in thanks. Gloin's lips tug at the corners and then he pats Bilbo on the back of his neck.

"Ye did save us." Bofur says walking up and hugging Bilbo from the other side.

"I'll let him live…for now. But I'm watching you." Thorin says he turns. "Kili, Fili, get the ponies!"

The two scramble to do as told. Then a howl fills the air. Bilbo's ears perk up and he dislodges both Ori and Bofur from his neck.

"The ponies bolted!" Kili says.

"Who did you tell of this quest?" Gandalf asks Thorin.

"No one." Thorin says.

Then another wizard shows up on a sleigh led by several rabbits. He leads the wargs and orcs away while the company follows Gandalf. They catch up and are surrounded. Bilbo had yet to change back and was currently growling and snarling. He was positioned in front of the brothers RI protectively. Kili lets loose arrows and then a horn is blown. Elves gallop out the forest on horses. The company jumps down a hole and then Bilbo changes and slides in. Dori helps him up and they follow single filed behind Gandalf. Soon, their faced with a beautiful city that Bilbo had seen once many years ago.

"Rivendell." Bilbo says uneasily.

"No harm shall come to you here." Gandalf says not hearing Bilbo.

"Maybe not to you but to me maybe." Bilbo whispers as he follows behind slowly.


	4. Rivendell

They make it into the city where they are stopped by an elf Bilbo recognized but couldn't remember his name.

"Gandalf." He greeted the wizard warmly.

"Lindir. Where is Elrond? I must speak to him." Gandalf says.

"My Lord Elrond is not here." Lindir says. He then scans the company and notice Bilbo. He visibly tenses and his friendly eyes harden. "That creature is not welcomed here."

"Nice to see you again, Lindir." Bilbo says coldly.

"He is travelling with us and I expect what happened last time when he was here not to repeat itself." Gandalf says.

"That is up to Lord Elrond." Lindir says.

Then horns are being blown and horses with their elf riders circle them and Bilbo is pushed to the middle of the dwarves with Ori, Fili, and Kili. When Bilbo sees Lord Elrond, he silently starts to panic. He was a friendly elf to his mother but not so much to him. He then felt Ori grab his hand and hold tight.

"Gandalf, how do you fare, my friend?" He asks dismounting.

"My company is in need of rest and food." Gandalf says.

"Of course. Lindir, have dinner be readied for the dwarves." Lord Elrond says.

"What of the creature, Lord Elrond?" Lindir asks.

Lord Elrond turns and looks directly at Bilbo. Unconsciously, he tightens his grip on Ori's hand.

"He is to be locked away for the duration of their stay." Lord Elrond says.

"Elrond, he is part of my company." Gandalf says.

"You should have thought of that before you brought him into my home. Guards, take him to his cell." Lord Elrond says.

A few guards push through the dwarves as they protest. More guards had to join in and grab Bilbo and ripped his hand from Ori's. Bilbo then shifted and growled at the guards, who unsheathed swords and bow and arrows. They surrounded Bilbo.

"Please don't do this to him! Please!" Ori begged practically crying.

Bilbo stopped his growling and looked at his One. The guards took the opportunity to rope him with the same sort of rope the trolls did. He started to snarl again. Bilbo swiped at the elves but gave up once he saw it was useless. With his tail between his legs, several guards led him away.

"You mean Elf! He's harmless!" Ori shouts at Lord Elrond. He then pushes to the front of the group and pushes the elf. Elrond fell to the ground.

"Ori!" Dori squawks surprised.

Lord Elrond, in better words, is taken aback by the sweet looking dwarf's outburst and action. He stands with the help of Lindir.

"Did he look harmless? The creature was ready to attack my people." Lord Elrond says calmly.

"Because you ordered them to lock him up! I demand to be taken to him!" Ori shouts angry.

"Guards, lead him to where the creature is held." Lord Elrond says.

"His name is Bilbo! Bilbo Baggins!" Ori shouts as a guard grabs his elbow. Ori wrenches it away and follows the elf down a long corridor that Bilbo was taken down.

"Elrond, you know he was not dangerous. Surely you knew that considering him and his mother stayed with you before." Gandalf says.

"Yes, I know. My elves would not like if I let him roam our halls." Lord Elrond says.

"That does not mean you must lock him away like a criminal." Bofur says. He then looks at Nori. "Sorry, Nori." Nori just nods.

"My Elves feel safer." Lord Elrond says.

"We wish to make our camp near Bilbo." Balin says.

"He is in the one room that was converted into a cell. There are a few rooms nearby my Elves refuse to sleep in. You may have them. Follow me." Lord Elrond says.

The company follows him down the corridor and they make few turns until they come upon a door with two Elves dressed in armor and holding spears guarding the door.

"You may leave now." Lord Elrond tells them.

The Elves nod and bow and leaves. Lord Elrond opens the door with the keys that were hanging on the nearby hook. Ori was leaning against Bilbo and stroking the fur of his scarred flank. Both looked up when they entered.

"Why is he chained?" Dori demands going over to Bilbo and kneels beside him.

Bilbo had a long chain hooked around his neck that was connected to the wall. The dwarves looked at Bilbo with looks of pity and guilt. Thorin especially looked guilty and felt it too for he was going to kill him not hours ago for being a creature. But now, Bilbo looked like a lost puppy. A big, lost, miserable puppy that was sad because he was tied up.

"They hurt him." Ori says.

"How?" Thorin demands.

Gandalf and Lord Elrond had disappeared at this point.

"I think one of the elves caught him on his muzzle." Ori says moving Bilbo's head over slightly.

"Those elves will pay." Dwalin growls noticing the slash on the muzzle and the blood that matted the black fur around it.

"If you remember, brother, you were going to let Thorin kill him earlier." Balin points out.

Bilbo curled away from them and flattened his ears and let out a small whine.

"Shh, it's alright, Bilbo." Ori says gently continuing his stroking. Bilbo's warg body relaxes slightly.

"I think it's safe to say you all need to apologize to Bilbo for you actions." Nori growls walking over and pulling a piece of cloth from his pocket. He got to his knees and wetted it with the bowl of water that was close by. He then started cleaning the scratch on Bilbo's muzzle. Bilbo flinched once before allowing Nori to continue. Dori then pulled out a brush and began to get knots out of his fur. Bilbo closed his eyes in contentment.

"I'm sorry." Bombur said.

Bifur grunted something.

"He says sorry, too, and so do I." Bofur says.

Slowly, the rest of the company said their apologize. All but Thorin.

"Uncle, I think you owe him the biggest apology for wanting to kill him!" Kili says glaring at his uncle. Fili was glaring, too. Even Dwalin and Balin was glaring harshly.

"I am sorry, Master Baggins." Thorin grinds out. Bilbo, with his keen hearing, could hear that deep under his gruffness, he was quite sincere.

Bilbo stands and walks over to Thorin, his chains clinking and clanking on the stone floor as he went. He nuzzled Thorin's hand.

"He wants you to pet him. He's really just a giant dog once you think about it." Dori says.

Thorin hesitantly placed a hand on Bilbo's giant head right behind his left ear. He scratched it experimentally. A small amount of amusement appeared on his face when Bilbo started shaking his hind leg. A few of the others laughed and chuckled.

"Giant dog, indeed." Thorin mumbles. Bilbo woofed and nudged Thorin in retaliation.

"Um, Thorin, I do not feel like we should leave Bilbo in here alone. The Elves have already treated him something awful." Bombur says uncertainly.

"I agree. We'll take shifts staying with him. Can you shift back, Bilbo?" Thorin says. Bilbo shakes his head.

"The chain and this room have some kind of elf magic that keeps him as a warg." Ori says.

"Ori, you and your brothers have first watch tonight. Then Dwalin and I will have the other. Right now, I want everyone to eat and rest." Thorin says.

"I don't wish to leave him alone right now." Ori says.

"We will bring you back something, Ori. For both you and Bilbo." Dori says patting Ori's arm. He gets up and hugs Bilbo's huge neck and places a kiss to the side of his face.

He, Dwalin, Gloin, Nori, Bombur, and Bifur leaves the room leaving Oin, Thorin, Bofur, Fili, Kili, Balin, and Ori in the room with Bilbo.

"Fili, Kili, find things to make a fire out there. Oin, look over that wound on Bilbo. Balin, let us go see what we can do to assist Gandalf." Thorin says.

"Aye, lad." Balin says. He pats Bilbo and follows the Line of Durin out the door.

"Does the wound hurt?" Oin asks looking at the scratch. Bilbo shakes his head.

"Will it be on your face when you shift back?" Bofur asks. Bilbo nods.

"Don't worry. I bet Ori still find you desirable. Scars are manly, or so I'm told." Bofur says teasingly bumping his shoulder to Bilbo's flank. Bilbo rolls his eyes and takes his paw and gently hits Bofur with it.

"You wound me, Bilbo! Thought we were friends!" Bofur says huffing dramatically. It might have been half convincing if he wasn't grinning like a fool.

"Leave him be, Bofur." Ori says. He turns to Bilbo. "I still love you if you were covered in scars!" He instantly blushed at what he said. Bilbo's eyes soften.

He walks back over to Ori and licks his face affectionately.

"Ew! Bilbo, that's gross!" He said laughing and wiping the slobber from his face.

_'__I love you, too, Ori.'_ Bilbo thinks. He hopes Ori sees it in his eyes since he cannot speak. He seemed to understand because he kissed Bilbo's wet nose with all the affection he could.

"I know you do." Ori whispers smiling fondly.

Bilbo then goes to the farthest corner and slumps down and curls up. The chain is wounding around his neck and he tries to bat it away with his forepaw.

"Quit that. I'll get it and then I'm looking at that wound." Oin says going over and unwound the chain. Bilbo made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a huff. Oin cleaned the wound again and put some of the salve he had in his bag on it.

"I'm afraid the hair won't grow over that and it will scar. I say it'll be a decent sized one on your face around your nose once you're a hobbit again." Oin says standing, his knees cracking as he did.

"Bilbo, ye mind if I stay?" Bofur asks as Oin leaves. Bilbo shakes his head and Bofur plops himself right by his head. Bilbo places his head in his lap.

"You are like a giant puppy." Ori says chuckling. He sits and leans against Bilbo's side.

"Bilbo, you don't have to answer me if ye don't want to but were you really going to kill yourself if we didn't go through the Shire?" Bofur asks petting and stroking Bilbo's head.

Bilbo lifts his head, nods, and laid it back down into the stunned dwarf's lap.

"I'm sorry if that question upset ye. You should rest now." Bofur says not quitting his petting.

"He's right. It has been a long night and day. We all could use the rest." Ori says trying to stifle a yawn.

"You two rest, Ori. I'll keep watch." Bofur says.

Ori nods and places his head on Bilbo's back. He was asleep within minutes and Bilbo followed not long after. Bofur, as promised, stayed awake and kept watch. He did until Fili and Kili came and dropped what looked like pieces of a table in the hallway. Bilbo's ears twitched but he made no indication that he was waking. The boys started a fire and Bombur appeared with his pack in hand. He sat and started to cook their rations over the fire.

Then the others slowly appeared back closer to night fall. Thorin, Balin, and Gandalf remained gone for some time. When Thorin and Balin appeared, dinner was almost eaten save for Bilbo's, Ori's, and Bofur's share.

"Bilbo, wake up, huh? I want to eat before Bombur gets it!" Bofur says tapping the side of Bilbo's head. Bilbo shifted and curled protectively around Ori but did not wake. Not even Ori stirred.

Bofur sighed and went out to eat his food. Bombur handed it to him and looked into the cell where Bilbo and Ori were out cold.

"Let the lads rest, Bom." Bofur says.

"They need to eat after all the excitement recently." Bombur says.

"I know but you really want to disturb them?" Bofur asks.

"Bombur is right, though. They both need to eat." Dori says looking at them.

"I'll wake them." Dwalin says. He stands and walks into the cell with Bilbo's and Ori's food. "Lads, time to eat."

Bilbo stirs and lifts his head. He blinks his big eyes and yawns revealing his dagger like teeth. Dwalin tenses briefly and remembers this was Bilbo, not a murderous warg orcs rode. He sits Bilbo's bowl down.

"Time for you to eat. You need your strength and so does he." Dwalin says nodding at Ori. Bilbo looks over to see Ori sleeping peacefully. He lightly nudges him to wake him. Ori stirs and slowly wakes and looks up at Dwalin.

"Master Dwalin, what's wrong?" Ori asks sleepily.

"Nothing, lad. Dinner time." Dwalin says handing the bowl to Ori.

Then he's gone. Bilbo laps up his food from the bowl with his long tongue as Ori stays against him while he eats. Bilbo would never admit this if asked but he felt safer when Ori was presence against him. His body pressing against his, whether he was a warg or not, made his body relaxes and the tension would vanish. Even being chained he felt content and happy with Ori at his side.

Once they were both done, sleep found them again. Ori laid beside Bilbo much like they did the night in Bree. After falling asleep this time, Dori grabbed Ori's blanket from his pack and covered them both as much as he could. He placed a kiss to his brother's forehead and sat outside the door as a guard. Nori sat on the other side to do the same while he others went to sleep inside the rooms surrounding them.

For the next week, they stayed in Rivendell. The company took watches outside Bilbo's cell. The watches usually went with Nori and Dori together, Dwalin and Thorin, Bofur and Bifur, Gloin and Bombur, Fili and Kili, and Oin and Balin. Ori hardly left the cell. He was like a burr in Bilbo's fur.

On the last night of their stay, Gandalf showed up with a key that he shoved into Thorin's hand.

"This is the key to the collar. You now know of what the map reads. I will make sure you leave this night undetected but they will know by morning you are gone. Pack quickly and leave. I will keep Lord Elrond busy." He said. He placed a sword by Bilbo's pack. "This is his and make sure he is informed of it." Then he disappeared.

Thorin woke the company and unchained Bilbo quickly.

"We must leave now. Pack quickly." Thorin told everyone.

Bilbo stretched and roused Ori. Soon as he was unchained and stepped out of the cell. He got to change back to the hobbit he was. The scar that was on his muzzle was now from his nose to his ear.

"I didn't know how much I miss being a hobbit." Bilbo said grabbing his pack. He was surprised to find a dagger or a sword to him, beside it.

"Gandalf left it for you, burglar. Now, move out!" Thorin says.

Then they off again. They snuck out of Rivendell before dawn and Bilbo was glad to have it behind him once again. He would be just fine if he never laid eyes on it again.

Thorin lead them away and by nightfall, they were well into the path of the Misty Mountains. It was pouring down rain and very slippery on the edge of the cliff they were on. And then the thunder came. It shook the whole side of the mountain and everyone tried to find a hold. Then lightening flashed.

"This is no thunder storm, it's a thunder battle!" Balin shouted over the wind.

Then half the company was tore away from the mountain, slammed into it, survived, Bilbo almost fell off the cliff, Thorin had to save him, he said harsh words to the Shapeshifter, and then they found a cave to be sheltered from the raging storm. Bilbo was going to leave even though it broke his heart.

"You can't leave. What about Ori? He loves you and I know you love him. And don't take what Thorin says to heart." Bofur said to him.

"He's right though. I am a monster and just bring your quest down. I have no place here. I have no place anywhere." Bilbo said to him.

Then his sword was glowing and the floor beneath them fell through and they were in Goblin Town. Bilbo had managed to not get captured by he fell down a hole where he met the creature Gollum and found a gold ring. He and Gollum had a game of riddles, then Bilbo was accused of stealing something of Gollum's, and they raced through the tunnels until Bilbo fell and the ring landed on his finger making him invisible. He used it to get out of the Misty Mountains and caught up to his companions. He noticed Ori was crying and being held by Dori and Nori. The others were resting.

"Where is our hobbit?" Gandalf asked.

"He's gone. Back to the place from which he came." Thorin said. Bilbo then heard his love sob rather loudly.

The hobbit took off the ring and placed it in his waistcoat pocket and stepped out.

"No, I'm not." Bilbo says catching everyone's attention. Ori immediately runs to him and holds him tightly. Bilbo wraps his arms around the crying dwarf and rubs his back trying to comfort. Then the howls of wargs are heard.

"Out of the frying pan…"

"And into the fire. Run!" Gandalf finishes for Thorin.

The company climbs trees to get away but the wargs are relentless just like their riders. One of which being one both Bilbo and Thorin knew all too well: Azog the Defiler. Then their trees were knocked over one by one until everyone was in one tree hanging over the cliff. Bilbo watched as Dori and Ori was hanging over holding to nothing but Gandalf's staff while feeling helpless. Then he watched Thorin get up and run out into the burning field to attack Azog. Oh, I didn't mention the fire? Gandalf started throwing flaming pinecones at the beasts and having the others help before their tree was hanging over the edge.

Without thinking, Bilbo ran out and attacked and killed the orc that was going to behead wounded Thorin. Then he sheathed his sword and shifted into the only black warg in all of Middle Earth. Of course Azog remembered him and ordered them to attack Bilbo. Bilbo did not stop growling and snarling at the advancing orcs and wargs. He snapped and swiped at them while staying in front of Thorin, who was now unconscious.

Then the others ran out with weapons drawn and battle cries filling the air. Then the Eagles came in midst of the battle. Bilbo changed back and drew his sword once more. Then he was being picked up and dropped onto the back of an Eagle. They were being flown away with Azog howling behind angrily. Then they were dropped on top of the Carrack. Thorin was healed by Gandalf and made up to Bilbo. He hugged the stunned Shapeshifter and they climbed down to the forest below.


	5. Injured Bilbo

**So, i almost didn't get to post this chapter because of it being Easter and i was spending it with my family and my fiancee's family. But i did and those waiting patiently (or impatiently) for an update, here you are. Thanks for reading and the reviews! And i may not get to post the next chapter tomorrow because i will be gone all day. If i don't, don't hate me! **

**~Lucy**

"We'll rest here for awhile." Thorin says. Instantly, all the dwarves collapsed on the ground.

"I don't think its safe here, Thorin. Something feels…wrong." Bilbo says looking around and listening intently.

Then Bilbo hears a twig snap. Bilbo shifted and stalked into the forest. The dwarves stood again and had their weapons at the ready. A few minutes of tense silence pass before Bilbo returns with a couple of rabbits. He drops them at Bombur's feet before shifting back.

"I guess these guys just startled me. I apologize but now we don't have to worry about something to eat." Bilbo says.

"Good work, Bilbo." Thorin says.

Gandalf disappeared again. Bombur and Gloin get a fire going and starts cooking the rabbits. While that's going on, the others relax or clean their weapons or see what supplies they have left. Bilbo is helping with the cooking and might be the reason why he didn't hear or smell the warg that snuck into camp right behind Ori, who was writing in his journal. Ori saw the shadow and screamed. He tried to run but it grabbed him by his knitted sweater. The others jumped and grab their weapons.

Bilbo was faster as he jumped up and shifted in the air. He ran and tackled the warg to the side. The warg let go of Ori and the young dwarf was frozen to the spot as the two wargs faced off.

_'__Come now, we can share him, friend.'_ The warg growled at Bilbo in Warg Tongue.

_'__No. Leave this place and him or I'll kill you and leave your corpse to rot.'_ Bilbo growls back.

_'__Come, brother. There are enough dwarves for us both.'_ The warg growled.

_'__I am no brother of yours! Leave or I'll end you!'_ Bilbo growls.

_'__Then you shall die!'_ The warg growls.

The warg jumps at Bilbo but changed course last second and went for Ori. Bilbo slid between them and the warg bit into Bilbo's back. Oh did Bilbo howl. The black warg broke loose and went for the lighter colored one with a fierce determination. They clashed. Claws scraped fur and skin. Blood was being shed and fell to the dirt below. Howls of pain and anger filled the air. Teeth snapped at each other's necks and flanks and legs.

The dwarves could only watch the fighting. They would not intervene with fear of hitting Bilbo. Ori, the poor lad, was a few feet away from the fighting wargs and still frozen to the spot. Dori was about to run in to get him when Dwalin and Gloin grabs him.

"Let me go! My brother is out there!" He shouts and that catches Bilbo's attention.

He turns and that all the lighter colored warg needed. It bit into Bilbo's neck and tossed him to the side where he slammed into a tree and laid still. This knocked Ori into action. He stood and ran towards the others.

"Shoot, Kili!" Thorin shouted. Kili quickly notched an arrow and let it loose into the wargs brain. The dreadful creature died instantly.

All the dwarves then ran to Bilbo.

"Dwalin, Dori, Gloin, make sure there are not others around here." Thorin orders. They nod and began to scout around. The others keep their weapons at the ready while Oin, Thorin, Nori, and Ori kneel before Bilbo.

The hobbit, well warg at the moment, was breathing shallowly. Blood was pouring from at least two major wounds and other smaller ones. His eyes was opened and filled with pain. He began to whine as Oin started looking over the back wound and neck wound. Nori was helping by checking over for other major bleed. Thorin was doing as Oin ordered him to do. Make bandages out of spare clothing, help clean the blood; ECT…Ori was whispering encouraging things into Bilbo's ear. This is when Gandalf reappeared and did some wizard's magic over the neck wound. Oin wrapped the make shift bandages around it and around his back wound with the help of Nori and a little from Bilbo. Then Dwalin, Dori, and Gloin returned and Nori started fussing over Bilbo with worry.

Bilbo was to stay a warg for the time being until the wounds healed.

"I have a friend who may help us. He lives a day away from here. Thorin, you and I will head there. The others are to stay and watch over Bilbo." Gandalf says.

"Will he help us, Gandalf? What if he wishes harm to Bilbo for what he is?" Thorin asks.

"He will not harm Bilbo, I assure you. Now, we must be going if we wish to be back before tomorrow night." Gandalf says.

He and Thorin leave then while the others stay tense and had their weapons at the ready. Dwalin and Gloin had their axes in hand and scanning the forest. Oin was continually looking over the wounds as the black warg whined in pain. Ori kept stroking his muzzle and talking to him trying to distract him. Dori and Nori was assisting Oin when needed. Bofur kept walking around the clearing with his mattock. Bombur tried to get everyone to eat, including Bilbo. Bifur glared angrily at the dead, light colored warg that was lying a few feet away. Fili and Kili was standing on either side of Bilbo standing guard over their fallen friend. Balin watched as Ori tried to comfort his One.

"This is my fault." Ori says.

"How is this your fault, lad?" Balin asks.

"If I just fought back, Bilbo wouldn't have to protect me." Ori says. A few tears escape his eyes. A few land on Bilbo's muzzle. The black warg open his eyes and looks up at Ori. Bilbo whines softly.

_'__Not your fault, love.' _Bilbo thinks.

"Ori, it's not your fault!" Dori says looking at his littlest brother sternly.

"He's right." Nori says. "If anything, it's that warg's fault." He points to the body of the other warg.

Bilbo whines again.

"It seems like Bilbo agrees with them." Balin says.

"He doesn't blame you, lad." Dwalin says.

"No one blames you, Ori." Bofur says.

"But…if I did something Bilbo wouldn't be hurt!" Ori sobs.

Kili, who was standing by Ori, kneeled down and took Ori by the shoulders.

"Ori, it is not your fault!" He says. "We was all taken by surprise and Bilbo did what he did to save you. It was a split decision on his part. You are not to blame."

Bilbo manages to make a noise that sounded like an agreement.

"Not my fault?" Ori asks looking at each of his companions.

All of them says "Not your fault".

Ori nods and goes back to stroking Bilbo's muzzle. Kili stands back up. Bombur manages to get Bilbo to lap up some of the rabbit stew he had made. The others ate little and kept their dwarf eyes trained on the forest around them. When night fell, they all decided there would be at least two dwarves on watch and one who would sit with Bilbo. Of course, Dwalin and Gloin were on first watch and Ori stayed up with Bilbo. Around midnight, Dori and Bifur took over watch and Nori sat with Bilbo while Ori fell into a fitful sleep.

Around dawn, Thorin and Gandalf returned with a huge man (twice the height of Gandalf). The dwarves looked at his warily and had their weapons in their hands.

"Stand down." Thorin orders. "He is here to help."

"This is Beorn and these are his lands we are on." Gandalf says. "He is here to help Bilbo."

"Bilbo is the black warg, correct?" The big man, Beorn, asks. His voice was baritone and made Ori get closer to Bilbo in fear.

Bilbo felt his One shiver in fear and forced his way to his paws uneasily. He stood in front of Ori protectively and growled at the huge man. He also made sure he was in front of Fili and Kili, too. The dwarves looked between Bilbo and Beorn tense.

"He is protective of the young ones, I see." Beorn says chuckling. Bilbo growled louder and swayed on his paws. Then he took a step forward and staggered and fell with a grunt. Ori, Fili, and Kili ran to him and kneeled on each side of him.

"Bilbo!" Kili says. He looks at the bandages again. "Oin, he's bleeding again!"

The old Healer walks over and looks it over. Then he turns to Beorn.

"I need to get him somewhere so I can look over him properly." Oin says.

"I shall take you to my home." Beorn says. He walks over to Bilbo but the warg snarls at him. "I shall not harm a fellow Shapeshifter, warg." Bilbo stops his snarling and looks at the man questioningly.

"Beorn can shift into a giant bear if he wishes, Bilbo." Gandalf says. "He will not harm you or the dwarves. Now, you need a place to heal and he's here to help. Trust him, all of you."

The dwarves nod and Beorn walks over to Bilbo. He squats down and carefully lifts the warg into his arms. Bilbo whimpers in the big man's arms as his injuries are jolted.

"Shh, it's alright, Bilbo." Ori says soothingly.

"Warg has a mate, does he?" Beorn asks seeing the way Bilbo and Ori was looking at each other.

"Yes." Ori says his cheeks turning red.

Beorn nods and starts walking into the woods. The dwarves quickly gather what supplies they had left and followed the giant man and Gandalf. Little conversation were had that day as they walked on. It took them all day to reach the big man's house. Once inside the house, Beorn laid Bilbo out on a blanket that was laid out in some hay.

"You are all safe here." Beorn says. "I will see you in the morning." Then he's gone.

Oin instantly begins to check over Bilbo's wounds. Nori and Dori helped him make more bandages and change the old ones.

"How long will it take them to heal, Master Oin?" Ori asks as he watches Bilbo fall asleep.

"A week at the most." Oin says.

Bilbo shifts his head in his sleep and whines pitifully. Ori begins to stroke his muzzle soothingly and started humming a dwarven lullaby that his mother used to sing to him. Bilbo settled back in his sleep but Ori didn't stop. The other dwarves watched Ori before joining in with the lyrics of the song. Bilbo's warg face became peaceful as the song was sang on and finally stopped. Ori smiled at the others in thanks.


	6. Beorn and Mirkwood

**I know it has been a few days since the last update and i apologize but i unexpectedly had some things come up to stop me from posting. It's all good now so here is the newest chapter! Enjoy!**

**~Lucy**

For that next week, Bilbo stayed in his makeshift bed recovering. And he wasn't the only one. Oin made Thorin stay beside Bilbo so he could keep a look at both their injuries. Thorin, of course, healed faster than the warg. Bilbo did finally heal by the end of the week. On their last day at Beorn's, Bilbo and the bear man both ran out into the forest on that last night and enjoyed the company of the other shifter.

When they returned to the house the morning of their departure, Beorn and Bilbo shifted back. Bilbo now had healed slashes on his arms and legs and bite marks on the back of his neck, and on his back (that you could see if he removed his shirt). Beorn stopped him from entering the house.

"You are welcomed back here anytime, Bilbo Baggins." Beorn says.

"Thank you, Beorn." Bilbo says smiling. "I may visit if I survive this journey's end."

"I wish you luck on your journey and hope we meet again." Beorn says.

Bilbo nods and the two Shapeshifters enter the house where the dwarves are already packed and waiting. Ori instantly goes over and hugs Bilbo as tight as he dared. Bilbo hugged him tightly before pulling away and kissing him for the first time. It was a fierce kiss that Ori returned wholeheartedly. Bofur wolf whistled. They pulled apart and stared at each other before they pulled away and picked up their stuff.

"I have talked to my horses and they have agreed to carry you to Mirkwood. But they will not carry the warg. They would feel safer if he was in his form and protecting from a distance." Beorn says.

"Perfect." Bilbo says.

"Will they not reconsider?" Balin asks.

"No, Master dwarf." Beorn says.

"It's quite alright. I believe Beorn will be with shadowing us to make sure his horses are safely returned." Bilbo says. He hands his pack over to Dori.

The company walks outside where the dwarves saddles the horses and help each other up. They notice they're short one horse.

"One of us could ride double." Bofur suggests with a wiggle of his eyebrows as he looks at Nori. The thief rolls his eyes and slaps him on the back of the head.

"Ori can ride on me. I'm certainly big enough." Bilbo says.

"You two can't shag until marriage, Bilbo!" Bofur says laughing.

"Oh, you know I didn't mean it like that!" Bilbo says his face heating up.

"But you're still injured, Bilbo." Balin says ignoring the laughs of the Princes, Bofur, and Nori.

"I'm fine, Balin. You go ahead and get. We'll be right behind you." Bilbo says.

"I trust him. Move out!" Thorin says.

Gandalf and the dwarves kick their horses into action, and when they're a good distance away, Bilbo shifts. Ori looks at him uncertain. Then he's being picked up and placed on Bilbo's back by Beorn.

"He will keep you safe, little one." Beorn says. Then he shifts and they follow the dwarves.

Beorn takes a path in the forest while Bilbo follows the trail Gandalf and the others were taking. Ori shifted on top of Bilbo and nearly slipped. He grabbed Bilbo's fur to stay upright.

"I'm sorry, Bilbo." Ori says cautiously letting go of the black fur. Bilbo's barks softly and Ori takes it that as meaning it was ok.

They rode on with Bilbo stopping occasionally to sniff the air or look to the forest where both he and Ori cold see flashes of Beorn making his way behind the trees.

Around midday, they saw from on top of a hill Mirkwood Forest. They saw Gandalf and the others dismounting and unsaddling the horses. Bilbo stopped and looked up to see Beorn on a high rock watching the dwarves. He then let out a roar that roughly Bilbo thought translated into _'Be careful or you won't make it out alive!'_.

Bilbo let out an answering howl making the dwarves look up and draw their weapons. When they saw Bilbo, they put them away. Bilbo began to bind down the hill making Ori grab hold of Bilbo's fur tightly. He began to run to the dwarves at a fast pace. When he reached them, Ori let go and looked at the dwarves with a big smile on his face. Dwalin helped him down and then Bilbo shifted back making a few horses neigh.

"Do not unsaddle my horse, Master Nori!" Gandalf says. "I have pressing business elsewhere."

"You're leaving us?" Gloin asks.

"Yes." Gandalf says. "I shall meet you at the mountain! Do not enter it without me. And stay on the path or you will never make it out of Mirkwood!"

With that, Gandalf was gone. Bilbo watched as he galloped away. He then began to finger the ring in his waistcoat pocket.

The days were long in Mirkwood. There was no game worth hunting in the forest. No one dared leave the path as instructed by Gandalf. Bilbo was frightened to shift for he felt like there was eyes on him and the others at all time. The nights seemed longer than the days and they rationed their supplies as much as possible. What Bilbo was given, he gave half of it to Ori, Fili, and Kili to split. Dori did the same with Ori and Nori. No one else seemed to notice what they were doing at supper and no one said a word.

Their food and water supply swindled after the first few weeks and seemed like the forest would never end. Each day they travelled, they seemed to be getting nowhere and nowhere slowly.

One day, Thorin sent Bilbo up a tree to see if he could see the end of this blasted forest. He didn't but if had been higher in another tree, he would have saw that they were perhaps a 3 day tread from the end.

Then he went down to see that the dwarves were gone and giant spiders coming towards him and he placed on the ring and slashed at one spider.

"Ahhhh!" It screeched. "It stings! It stings!"

"I shall call you Sting." Bilbo whispers to his sword. Then he slashes at more of the spiders.

Bilbo then slowly makes his way to where the spiders had his One and companions hung from branches wrapped up in the spider's silk.

"They look juicy, sisters." One spider hissed poking the roundest of the silk sacs. The dwarf, Bombur, tried to scream and wiggle away.

"Let them hang for a few days." Another spider hissed.

Bilbo looked around frantically and tried to develop a plan. He spotted a rock and picked it up and threw it as hard as he could into the forest. The spiders stopped and Bilbo barely moved out of their way before they scrambled pass him. Then the hobbit went into action cutting down the nearest dwarf, who happened to be Thorin.

"I know you cannot see me but I need your help. We must free the others before they return!" Bilbo hisses.

Thorin nods and then tries to shake his head clear. He finds his weapon and helps Bilbo cut the others down. They all are a bit dazed but fine. They gather their weapons and hold them up as they hear the scrambling of the spiders coming back. Before they begin to fight, a group of Elves show up and kills the spiders and captures the dwarves and take them to the Realm of Thranduil, King of the Woodland Elves. Bilbo follows them and then huge doors are shut, locking them inside. Bilbo watched as they were placed in cells in the lower halls.

Dwalin and Thorin was placed together. Oin and Balin in another cell. Bofur and Nori in another. Fili and Ori in one, Dori and Kili in another. Bombur and Bifur in one. And Gloin was placed in a cell alone.

"We're never going to make it to the mountain, are we?" Kili asks looking at the others in their cells.

"We have no hope now." Nori says.

"We have one hope." Thorin says.

**"****Bilbo."** Bifur says.

**"****What if he was hurt by the spiders? Did anyone actually see him?"** Ori asks worriedly.

**"****I heard him. He was there."** Thorin says.

"And I'll get you out of here." Bilbo whispers near Ori's and Fili's cell.

Suddenly, he appeared with a smile.

The dwarves was stunned but glad for his sudden appearance. Then he vanished again.

"I will get you out of here as soon as I can." Bilbo whispers.

Then they all hear the guards coming and Bilbo scrambles away.

For the next two weeks, Bilbo scoped out the dungeons his dwarves were in and any possible escape routes. He finds out the door is opened and closed by magic so that was out of the question. Then he found the cellars and saw the Elves sending empty barrels through a trap door and heard that they were heading to Lake Town. That was when Bilbo got his idea.

One night during a festive event, Bilbo went to the cellars to find the two elves that remained down there, drunk and passed out at a table. Bilbo then took the keys off one of their belts and went back to the cells and released the dwarves. He made them follow him to the cellars.

"You're supposed to free us, not send us deeper into the place!" Bofur whispers frantically.

"Shut up and trust me!" Bilbo hisses back.

"Listen to him." Ori says. "He has a plan, don't you, Bilbo?"

"Yes, I do." Bilbo says. He brings them to the empty barrels. "Climb in the barrels and I'll seal you in."

"What?" Most of the dwarves exclaimed. The guards stirred but did not wake.

"Do as I say or I'll lock you right back into your cells and let you rot there!" Bilbo threatens.

Ori was the first to obey, followed by his brothers and Thorin. The others followed suit and Bilbo quickly sealed them in. When he went to seal the last, who was Thorin, the leader and King stopped him.

"What of you, burglar?" He asks.

"Didn't think that far!" Bilbo says quickly sealing the barrel.

Bilbo then looked at them all and pulled a lever. He watched the barrels disappear. Then he heard the Elves run down the stairs yelling about the missing dwarves. Bilbo placed on his ring and jumped into the river as the trap door shut. He hit with a splash and clawed his way to the surface. He tried to find hold of something, anything, because if you remember, Hobbits couldn't swim. Somehow, he grabbed onto a barrel and wondered if it was empty or had one of his dwarves inside.

The Hobbit held tightly as the barrel was rushed down the raging river. It hit rocks and the other barrels causing Bilbo to yell when he collided with something. Poor Bilbo got soaked down to his bones and his fingers had begun to go numb from the cold water and holding onto the barrel. Somehow, he managed to do this until the river became calm and the barrels washed up on shore. Bilbo let go, took off his ring, and opened the barrel he had clung to. Inside was Balin, who looked perfectly fine and almost completely dry. Bilbo collapsed and the older dwarf caught him and carried him to shore. He laid him down and took off his cloak and wrapped the shivering Hobbit up.

Balin then went to the nearest barrels and opened one. Out came a nearly dry Nori. They then helped the others out. Some were almost dry (Bombur, Bifur, Thorin, Ori, and Oin) while the others were nearly soaked (Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Gloin, Dori, and Bofur). They all walked to the dry land and practically collapsed on the ground. Bombur, Gloin, and Oin instantly fell asleep.

"Has anyone seen our bugler?" Dwalin asks.

Ori instantly looks up wide eyed and frantic.

"He's over there." Balin says pointing to a lump a few feet away.

Ori gets to his feet and drags himself over to him. He falls to his knees and removes Balin's hood to see Bilbo looking absolutely miserable.

"Oh, Bilbo." Ori whispers. He helps him sit up and pulls him tight against him. He replaces the hood around the shivering Hobbit.

"S'fe now." Bilbo mumbles sounding like his mouth was full of cotton. "All s'fe."

"Aye, lad." Balin says. "We're all safe thinks to you."

"We are in your debt, Bilbo." Thorin says.

"Mmm kay." Bilbo mumbles. "Obbits not m'de for w'ter."

"Shh, Bilbo." Ori says rocking the Hobbit slightly. Bilbo blinked water from his eyes and looked up at his companions…his friends and let his eyes close.

"Let's try to start a fire and get dry." Thorin says.

Somehow, Gloin manages to start a fire by striking two stones together. The dwarves gather around the fire. Ori holds sleeping Bilbo by the fire and rubs his arms and back until he's warm. When they all are dry, a few naps while Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin plans their next move.


	7. Lake Town

While they planned, no one saw the man walk up behind Ori and pulls him away from Bilbo. He yelps and Bilbo jumps up and the others wake. Bilbo, who was the only one who had their weapons, pulled Sting from its sheath and pointed it at the Man. The man had a knife to Ori's throat and the dwarf looked fearfully from Bilbo to Nori to Dori and back to his One.

"Why are you here?" The man asks. His arm holds tight around Ori's middle and the knife stays perfectly still against his neck.

Bilbo tenses as Ori closed his eyes tightly. The Hobbit itched to shift and run at the man or run Sting through him but he remained still as Balin came up beside him and spoke.

"We are simple merchants going to see our kin in the Blue Mountains." He says.

The man looks at him and then to the floating barrels.

"Those are from Thranduil's land. Now, I don't know what business you have with the Elves and I don't really care." The man says. He pushes forward making Ori stumble for a second and the knife made a small knick.

Bilbo instantly smelled the blood and began to snarl at the man. He took a step forward.

"Release him at once." Bilbo snarls.

The man looked the slightest bit amused at the Hobbit. The dwarves looked at Bilbo and willed for him not to do something utterly stupid.

"And what will you do if I don't, Halfling?" The man asks.

Bilbo smiles like a predator that had spotted injured prey. He sheathed Sting and leapt forward. The man watched as the Hobbit morphed into a warg before his eyes. He dropped his knife in surprise but kept his hold on the young dwarf. He placed Ori in front of him like a shield and watched Bilbo snarl and growls from over Ori's head.

"Bilbo doesn't take it kindly when someone threatens his One." Nori says smirking at the man's fear.

The black warg takes a step forward and snarls again, slobber dripping from his mouth in a most fearing matter.

"I suggest letting him go before Bilbo loses his temper." Dwalin says glaring at the man.

"How do I know the beast will not attack once I do?" The man asks.

"What is your name?" Balin asks.

"Bard."

"Well, Master Bard, I promise he will not attack if you release him." Balin says.

Bard lets go of Ori reluctantly. The young dwarf runs over to Bilbo and cowers behind him. The warg snaps his huge jaws near Bard and then turns and nuzzles Ori like a puppy. He licks at the barely noticeable knick on the dwarf's neck and then looks him over with keen eyes. He lets out a huff in satisfaction before turning back to glare at the man, at Bard. Bard now has his bow drawn and an arrow notched. Bilbo leaps and the arrow released. It whizzed by Bilbo and taking off a bit of his ear. He howls but runs and knocks Bard over before another arrow could be notched. He holds him down with his huge paws and growls in his face. He opens his jaws wide showing his long, sharp teeth that could easily tear flesh from bone. Drool fell onto Bard's fear filled face as Bilbo lowered his head. Hot, rancid breath assaulted Bard's nose.

"Let him up, Bilbo." Ori says from behind him. Bilbo lifted his head up and heard Bard let out a shaky breath in relief. "I'm fine. Don't hurt him, Bilbo."

He looked over his One and back down at Bard. After a minute of tense silence, Bilbo got off of Bard and bounded over to Ori. The young dwarf hugged him around the neck and Dori and Nori ruffled his fur for saving their brother. Bard got to his feet on shaky legs and watched the unusual scene of the dwarves rubbing and hugging the black warg and said warg enjoying it.

"What is he?" Bard asks.

"He is a Shapeshifter or a Skinchanger if you prefer." Balin says. Then he looks over to see the barge. "You are from Lake Town, correct?"

"Yes." Bard says.

"We would be willing to pay you to take us there." Balin says.

Then Bilbo lets out a huge sneeze and warg slobber and snot gets all over Nori. The thief glared at the warg while Bofur fell to the ground laughing uncontrollably. The others didn't even try to hide their own laughs or smiles. Nori then tackled Bofur and they rolled on the ground with other making Bilbo's snot get over the hat wearing dwarf.

"I would do it for free if you make sure that beast does not harm me." Bard says.

"I can do that, Master Bard." Balin says.

"Alright then." Bard says. "Get them together and we'll be off."

"Let's go. Bard has agreed to give us passage to Lake Town." Balin says. Bilbo nudges Ori to go with the others while he walked over and sat by Balin directly in front of Bard. The man eyes him warily. "Bilbo, he will not harm Ori. You can shift back now."

Bilbo shifted back and eyes Bard.

"I'm sorry for frightening you, Master Bard." Bilbo says. "But I am fiercely protective of my beloved and the others."

"It's quite understandable. I am the same with my children, Master Hobbit." Bard says.

"It's just Bilbo if you please." Bilbo says. The three of them get on Bard's boat. "How many children do you have?"

"A boy and two girls."

"You're married then?" Bilbo asks as the dwarves sit around the boat while Bilbo stands with Bard at the wheel.

"Not anymore. She died some years ago." Bard says.

"I'm sorry." Bilbo says. "May I ask you something, Master Bard?"

"It's just Bard and go ahead."

"Do men take lovers of the same gender?" Bilbo asks. "I only ask because of my curious nature and only because I hope I have not offended your culture in some way by being with Ori seeing as that we are both male."

"You have not offended me, Bilbo." Bard says steering his boat across the lake. "Some men of Lake Town does, yes. I myself have not due to taking care of my children."

"Oh." Bilbo says. "I am glad I have not offended you. It would be incredibly terrible if I got my companions tossed off of your boat."

"Do not be afraid to ask questions, Bilbo. Otherwise, you will never learn." Bard says. "Now, may I ask you something?"

"It's only fair." Bilbo says.

"Why do you travel with the dwarves? I believed Hobbits never to leave their lands." Bard asks.

"Most Hobbits never leaves, Bard. Very few wonder. Some, like my Took ancestors, will up and disappear one day. Few of those return and when they do, they are changed. It was said that the Tooks have Fairy blood in them and seek the world outside the Shire. Me, I came because, well, because most of the Shire had shunned me for being a warg. I was said to be a danger. Then this lot showed up and offered me a chance to get out and I took it. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes." Bard says. "Did you give the Shire a reason to shun you?"

"No. I protected the Shire ever since I was around 2 and could control my shifting. I'm a Ranger or was." Bilbo says.

"You're not really travelling merchants, are you?" Bard asks.

"That would be telling, Bard." Bilbo says smirking.

"How did you get that scar, if you don't mind me asking?" Bard asks pointing to his face.

"Some Elves didn't appreciate me in Rivendell. In my defense, I was trying to stay with Ori and the others. One got me with a sword when I was a warg after he chained me inside a cell."

"You have many scars, Bilbo?" Bard asks. Bilbo just smiles.

He walks over to Ori and sits between him and Fili.

"He's a handsome fellow, isn't he, Bilbo?" Fili asks glancing up at Bard.

"Hmm, for a man, maybe." Bilbo says looking at the oldest Prince. "Why? Do you think he is, Fili?"

"He does. He's had this dreamy look on his face since Bard showed up." Kili says from beside his brother.

"Have not." Fili says defensively.

"You did, too!" Kili says. "It's the same look you had when you had that crush on that one dwarrowdam in the Blue Mountains."

"You mean Kalmia?" Fili asks.

"Yeah! Her! You look at that man like you did when you saw her." Kili says.

Fili slapped his hand over Kili's mouth and looked around. Only Ori and Bilbo was close enough to hear them.

"Kili, don't announce it to the whole world!" Fili whispers. "Thorin would kick me from the mountain before we even arrive!"

"He wouldn't actually do that, would he?" Ori asks.

"I mean, you are his nephew, Fili." Bilbo says.

Kili removes his brother's hand from his face.

"Probably not but he would make Fili marry someone from either the Blue Mountains or the Iron Hills just to keep trade between Erebor remained that way. He was promised to one of the other leader's daughters to marry." Kili says.

"And what of you?" Bilbo asks.

"I wasn't promised to anyone since I'm in line for the throne after Fee. I could marry who I want and Uncle would have no say otherwise." Kili says.

"Lucky you." Fili grumbles. "I've tried to tell Uncle that I wouldn't marry either of those stupid leader's daughters but he wouldn't listen. Mother wouldn't either. I have no say. I bet soon as we fix up the Erebor, Uncle will send for those daughters and have me choose a wife."

"I will make sure you don't marry unless you want to, Fili." Bilbo says patting his hand.

"How?" Fili asks.

"I'm very protective of you two boys. You're like the children I never had back home so I would have to like them and since you don't, I don't so you can't marry them." Bilbo says smiling.

"You'll make sure Uncle won't force me?" Fili asks.

"Yes. Even if I have to bang his hard head against stone." Bilbo says.

Fili beams and pulls Bilbo into a hug. Bilbo holds him and looks up to meet Bard's eyes. He looks from Bard to Fili and back to Bard. He releases the older Prince and leans against Ori.

"You know I'm not much older than them." Ori says adjusting his legs to let Bilbo lay back easier.

"I don't care." Bilbo says shrugging. "They are like my children. I'm protective of them and you and the others. You all seemed to worm you way into this once Bitter Hobbit's heart and made yourselves comfy there."

Ori smiled and leaned down and kissed him. When he pulled apart, Kili and Fili were making faces at them.

"Better enjoy that while you can, boys, because when you find love, I'll embarrass you every chance I get." Bilbo says. The boys stop.

The boat pulls up to the gate of Lake Town and they are let in. Bard makes his way through the town. A few people stop what they were doing to watch and whisper about the dwarves.

"A few of the woman are saying how handsome you are, Kili." Bilbo says.

"Well, I don't think they're pretty." Kili says getting close to his brother.

"Don't worry, Kee. I'll protect you from the women." Fili says wrapping an arm around his baby brother's shoulders.

The rest of the trip through Lake Town in silence with the occasional shout of "Dwarves!" thrown out by someone. The barge pulls up to a bigger house.

"The town's Master will want to speak with you. I must warn you, he is a greedy man. Good luck to you!" Bard says.

The dwarves get off the barge. Fili lingers and looks at Bard.

"I hope we have the pleasure of meeting again, Master Bard." Fili says bowing.

"As do I." Bard says smiling.

Fili gets off the boat and watches as Bard disappears further into town. Fili joins the others in front of the Master's house. The Master, a short and fat man with balding red hair and terrible teeth, stands and talks to Thorin. Beside Thorin is Dwalin and Balin, Head of Guards and Advisor to the King.

Fili went to stand with Bilbo, Kili, Ori, and Bofur. The others were more or less standing with Thorin as he talked to the Master. The people of Lake Town had gathered around them. Quite a few, men and women alike, were whispering and point towards Kili and their small group. Bilbo turned and growled at them and glared. They looked a little shocked at that but continued their whispers. A few even pointed at them. Bilbo felt his temper rise and grabbed the hilt of Sting to try and suppress his urge to shift. Ori placed his hand on his One's shoulder while the Princes got closer.

"Bilbo, don't. They'll kill you if you shift." Ori whispers worriedly looking at the people around them nervously. Bilbo took a few deep breaths and placed his hand on Ori's.

Sometime after that, the Master gave them the use of one of the big houses and gave them food and weapons and a boat to head to the mountain that morning seeing the last day of autumn was the next day, or Durin's Day. All the dwarves sat in the living room of the house and ate. There was cheer all around. Well, all except Bilbo and Fili. The two of them sat apart and was having a bit of depressing conversation.

"What if the dragon yet lives? He will kill us as soon as he saw us." Fili says as he watched Dwalin arm wrestle Dori. The others were gathered around and cheering.

"That's why I'm here." Bilbo says watching as his One smiled. "I go in first to see."

"What if he kills you? It would devastate us all." Fili says turning to look at the Hobbit.

"Then you all run and go back to the Blue Mountains or go somewhere safe." Bilbo says. "And send word to my relatives that they won't have to worry about me returning to the Shire and Bag-End."

"Thorin couldn't go back a failure, Bilbo. He'd rather shave off his beard first." Fili says.

"Then you are welcomed to stay in Bag-End if I die." Bilbo says.

"That's really nice but what of Ori?" Fili asks. "The two of you are courting and yet to do more than kiss. Maybe you and he should, you know, in case tonight is our last night in Middle Earth."

"Then I would tell you the same with Bard." Bilbo says.

"He wouldn't go for me, Bilbo. I'm just a dwarf and he's a bargeman with 3 children." Fili says.

"I'm a monster, Fili, but yet sweet Ori has fallen for me. If something like me can find love in the unlikiest places, than the Prince of Erebor can, too." Bilbo says.

"Perhaps." Fili says not really believing it.

Then Bilbo decided to try and play matchmaker. He waited until the dwarves went up to bed, but not before stopping Ori and asking him to wait. Then the Hobbit went to the guard that was stationed outside and asked him to fetch Bard. Fili watched wide eyed at the whole thing. Then the Hobbit grinned and grabbed Ori's hand and dragged him to his room where they had a bit of…fun. Obviously, sex because they could very well die tomorrow.

That left poor Fili to sit and wait to see if Bard would show. Around midnight, the oldest Prince was going to give up when the door opened and Bard entered.

"I was told that Bilbo wished to see me." Bard says.

"Well, actually, it was I who wished to see you, Bard." Fili says standing.

"Oh?" Bard asks raising his eyebrow. "What does the Prince of Erebor wish to see me?"

"I didn't want to go to the mountain tomorrow and possibly die without seeing if we could be something." Fili says his face going red under his beard and mustache.

"What do you wish for us to be, Fili?" Bard asks.

"Lovers if I survive. Friends if nothing else." Fili says.

"I believe I would like that, Fili." Bard says.

The man walks up to Fili and grabs his hips and leans down and places a soft kiss to the blonde's lips. They pulled apart and Fili led them to one of the empty bedrooms.


	8. The BattleEnd

**I'm sorry it took me so long but here is my last chapter! Finally! I just want to say thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows! I really appreciate them and i love you all! And i have to ask...Should i try for a sequel?**

**~Lucy**

The next morning, Bard kissed Fili before leaving the room. The only ones up was Bilbo and Ori and they looked at Bard and Fili knowingly as the Prince left the room with his pack in hand and weapon to his side. The others quickly came down from their rooms and took supplies to their boat. Each member had new clothes on given to them from the Master of Lake Town and an air of confidence could be felt between them all but everyone also could fell the underlying anxiety and nervousness and fear. They loaded onto the boat and looked back to see a crowd gathered and waving them off. Bard stood to the side and watched Fili with dark eyes. Fili met those eyes and made a promise to return so he could see those eyes again look at him like that.

The dwarves pushed off and as they rowed through Lake Town, the people cheered as they passed. A few women threw flowers as they passed, either for luck or a path to death, no one knows. Once out of town, they pushed and rowed as quickly as they could, each anxious to get to the mountain before night fell. And they made it. Then they spent a good few hours trying to find the door. When they did, the light of Durin's Day went out and the dwarves gave up but Bilbo wouldn't. He kept the key and opened the door when the moonlight hit the stone and revealed the keyhole. Then he shouted back at the dwarves and they gathered at the door peering into the darkness.

"I guess it's time to fill out my part of the contract." Bilbo says turning and looking at each dwarf in turn. Ori grabbed him and hugged him tightly. Bilbo hugged back before pulling away. He straightened his jacket. "Right. Go in and if I see a dragon, don't wake him, and look for the Arkenstone. Good plan, right?"

"Bilbo, if you do not want to do this, we will not force you." Balin says.

"No." Bilbo says. "I signed the contract and now it's time for me to do my job."

He said it with more confidence than he felt.

"Then I shall walk with you part of the way, Bilbo." Balin says.

"Thank you, Balin." Bilbo says.

"Be careful, Bilbo." Dori says squeezing his shoulder.

"And make sure you have that letter opener of yours at the ready." Nori says.

"Bilbo, for Mahal's sake, don't die, ok?" Bofur says hugging the Hobbit. The others gave him encouraging nods, including Thorin.

"Right. Shall we, Balin?" Bilbo says.

The two walk into the mountain and instantly the warm air hits them. They continue in silence until Balin stops him.

"Yes, Balin?" Bilbo asks.

"Lad, if you happen to find the Arkenstone, hide it. Don't let Thorin lay eyes on it. I fear the sickness has already begun." Balin says.

"Hide it? Sickness?" Bilbo asks.

"The Arkenstone may be the King's jewel but I fear it will make matters only worse." Balin says. "As for the sickness, there is a curse upon this place since Smaug had come. Dragon Sickness is what it's called and I believe Smaug has cursed the gold he lies on with it."

"What would Thorin do if he found out I was hiding it?"

"I don't know for sure, Bilbo, but I fear it would not be good."

"This doesn't make me feel better."

"I know and I apologize." Balin says. He claps Bilbo lightly on the shoulder. "I wish you luck down there, Bilbo. And please listen to my advice."

Bilbo nods. "I will, Balin. And I thank you for telling me."

"You're most welcomed." Balin says. "Now, this is where I leave you and hope to see you again."

"So do I, Balin." Bilbo says. He watches the white hair dwarf walk back up the stair that lead to the tunnel that lead out. "And, Balin?" The dwarf stops and turns back. "Watch over Ori for me. Keep him safe no matter what happens."

"I promise, Bilbo." Balin says. Then he's gone.

Bilbo took a deep breath, placed on his ring, and made his way silently to the treasure all. When he got there, he stopped and stared in amazement. All across was a sea of gold that glistened like, well, gold. Bilbo admired it before cautiously stepping onto it and walking across it. He saw no sign of Smaug so he began to look through the gold for the Arkenstone. The dwarves had told him he would know it when he laid eyes upon it.

At one point, he pulled up the wrong stone and a pile of gold slid down to reveal half of the dragon's huge head. Bilbo froze and watched the head for a good while. Then one eye opened. It was huge and yellow and looked around. Then it was lifted and a shower of gold fell upon Bilbo like rain. Then the dragon stood and Bilbo placed his hand over his heart afraid it would beat right through his chest at the sight of the fearsome dragon Smaug.

"I know you're here, thief." Smaug says blinking and looking over Bilbo. "I smell your breath, hear your heart beat."

"I did not come to steal from you, Oh Smaug the Stupendous." Bilbo says swallowing his fear. "I merely came to see if the stories were true and you are truly more than the legends say, Smaug the Greatest Calamity."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, thief." Smaug says even if he seemed to be flattered at the compliments. "And who are you?"

"I am one who goes under hill and over hills my path has lead." Bilbo says walking backwards slightly. "I am who walks unseen and Stings."

"Interesting names for a thief." Smaug says as he opens his giant mouth to reveal his fangs, long and sharp. Bilbo gulps fearfully.

"I only wished to come lay my eyes upon your greatness!" Bilbo more or less squeaks as he stumbles and falls over something. He looked down and saw the glowing, white rock. Bilbo breathed. It was the Arkenstone.

Suddenly, Smaug rose to his full height and Bilbo used the moment distraction to grab the Arkenstone and place it in his jacket.

"Look at this, thief in the shadow!" The dragon roared.

"Brilliant! Marvelous! Wonderful!" Bilbo falsely praised. What he was doing was looking for a weakness and he found one right under his right breast. A huge scale was missing and then Bilbo found the old thrush from outside beside him. "He has a weakness." Bilbo whispered. Then the thrush was gone.

"I shall enjoy eating a thief with manners!" The dragon roared. Bilbo saw his belly turn red and it work its way up. Smoke came from its massive nostrils and Bilbo begun to panic.

He ran. Bilbo ran towards the stairs and up them heading back towards the secret exit. Bilbo stopped atop the stairs and looked back at Smaug. The dragon was running through the pillars trying to locate him. He bellowed out flames in the air and around the ground.

"Thief!" Smaug roared.

What Bilbo did next he blamed entirely on the Took side of his family. He removed the ring and placed in his pocket.

"Ta ta, Smaug the Stupid!" Bilbo shouted.

Smaug stopped and turned to him in rage. Bilbo turned and ran into the tunnel. Smaug sprouted flames after him making Bilbo run faster. He jumped out the door and hurled to the side narrowly escaping the deadly flames. Well, his skin didn't catch fire but his coat did. The dwarves quickly padded it out. Before they could speak, a horrific roar filled the air and the mountain shook.

"I may have awoken Smaug and insulted him." Bilbo says. Then they heard a great crash and Smaug quickly came from the mountain. "We may want to get inside. Now!"

The dwarves rush into the mountain and closes the secret door.

"I thought the plan was to not wake Smaug?" Kili says huffing and sliding to the floor.

"It was." Bilbo says. "But plans change."

"Now we're going to die in here when Smaug returns." Fili says.

"At least you aren't dying a virgin!" Kili says. Then he snaps his mouth shut.

"Fili? Do you wish to let me know something?" Thorin asks looking at his nephew, who went red under the intense stare.

"Not really." Fili mumbled.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed if you got a lass to sleep with you!" Bofur says smiling his usual smile. Nori elbows him.

"Wasn't a lass. It was a lad." Fili says crossing his arms.

"Good for you!" Bofur says.

"Can we speak of Fili's lack of virginity after we somehow survive this mess?" Bilbo asks annoyed. "And does it matter? At least he had a night of closeness to someone. We may very well die here today. I think he's entitled to do as he wants."

"Thank you, Bilbo." Fili says.

"Now, I don't know about you but I'm going to head back down there to see if that old Smaug has returned." Bilbo says.

He places on his ring and vanishes. He stalks down back into the treasury and continues on until he found the Great Hall and to the broken Front Gates. He walks out and climbs upon what used to be a rock watch tower. Bilbo watches as Lake Town is turned to flames. The dragon was in the air and fire came from its massive jaws. Bilbo was horrified but then he saw the mighty beast fall with one last roar onto the town and moved no more.

"He's dead. Smaug is dead. I must go tell the others!" Bilbo says to himself. He takes off his ring and runs back to the treasury.

He stops when he sees the dwarves looking through the gold. Thorin was shouting orders to find the Arkenstone. Bilbo could see his eyes were clouded and knew right then Balin had been right about the sickness already having a hold on Thorin.

"The dragon is dead!" Bilbo shouts making everyone stop and turn to him. "I saw him fall from the sky onto Lake Town. The town is now burned to the ground."

He saw the look of horror pass over Fili's face. He fell to his knees and his eyes became moist. Kili kneeled by his brother. The others had looks of sadness on their faces. A few dwarves had a bit of clouded looks to their eyes, like Dwalin and Gloin and Nori and Bifur. The sickness had a small hold on them, as well. Then they went to continue the search. Bilbo quickly pulled Balin away.

"I got it." Bilbo whispers.

"Keep it hidden." Balin says.

"Balin!" Thorin shouts.

"I will." Bilbo whispers.

After that, Thorin had everyone block part of the Front Gate, blocking them in and whoever out. They spent days in the treasury and on top of their makeshift gate. Thorin barely left the treasury. His eyes had a glazed look to them and he mumbled for the Arkenstone every day. Bilbo kept the stone among his belongings and watched as the sickness continued to consume his companions one by one, except for the Princes, Ori, and Balin. Soon, Balin told them that Bilbo had the Arkenstone and made a plan to give it to the Men and Elves as they saw the two armies approach them and made camp in the old Dale.

That night, Bilbo left while Balin was on watch and went to the camps. He gave the stone to Thranduil and Bard (and silently glad he was alive for Fili's sake) and told them (including Gandalf) that the sickness had consumed most of his companions. They took the stone and Gandalf tried to get Bilbo to stay with them.

"I can't, Gandalf." Bilbo says. "I started this journey with them and I'll finish it with them."

"Thorin will kill you when he finds out of this betrayal." Gandalf says.

"Then so be it." Bilbo says. "If I do not go back, he will take his anger on Ori or one of the others."

"He will for certain if you go back." Gandalf says. "I have a plan but you need to stay here and ride with Thranduil, Bard, and myself to the Front Gate."

Bilbo nods.

The next morning, they rode to the gate with the army of Elves and Men at their backs. Thorin and the others stood at the Gate and watched. They revealed that they had the stone and Thorin looked at it with hunger in his eyes.

"How did you come by the Arkenstone?" He asks angrily.

Bilbo hopped off from behind Bard on his horse.

"I gave it to them." Bilbo shouts.

He watches as Thorin's face contorts in rage and Balin, Ori, and the Princes watching in worry. The others looked at him as his committed the worse possible crime.

"Thief! You betrayed me!" Thorin shouts. With that, he grabbed Ori around the neck and the small dwarf eyes widened in fear. "Since I cannot kill you, I'll settle for your One." Then he pushed Ori over the wall.

Bilbo ran forward and leapt. The Elves and Men watched in amazement as Bilbo shifted in midair and caught Ori on his back and staggered as he landed. Ori hugged him tight and Bilbo felt the tears and heard his sobs. Bilbo looked up and saw that Dori's and Nori's eyes had cleared and looked at Thorin in something akin to horror. The Princes started to talk heatedly to Thorin and then climbed down the wall and walked over to Gandalf. Kili swung on the saddle behind Gandalf while Fili did the same with Bard. Bard turned and kissed Fili as if his life depended on it.

Bilbo growled and snarled up at the dwarves and began to trot over to the others. The horses seemed uncomfortable in the presence and the Elves looked at him warily. Even King Thranduil watched as if he would attack him at any time.

"That was foolish of you, Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf says. "But, I admire your bravery."

Bilbo nods and Ori lifts up and looks up at his brothers and friends with tears streaming down his face. He climbs off Bilbo and Bilbo shifts back. He hands Sting to Ori.

"Use this, Ori. An army of Orcs are their way as well as Dain." He says. He shifts back and Ori climbs back onto his back.

"He is right, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf thunders. "An army of Orcs are a day out and will be arriving from the East. Dain will arrive from the West at the same time. War has come to your front door!"

"Let them come!" Thorin thunders from above.

The armies turn and leave. That night, Ori cuddled against the black warg along with Kili. Fili was in Bard's tent with him cuddling the man.

The next morning, the armies was lead back to the Front Gate by Thranduil (clad in armor) riding his moose, Gandalf on his white horse with Kili riding behind him, Bard (wearing some old armor found in Dale) on a brown horse with Fili behind him, and Ori (wearing some smaller armor and holding Sting) riding a fierce black warg the size of a pony.

Thorin and the others were clad in armor found in the treasury and standing on the wall. Dain's army had arrived early and now stood in front of the gate. They were about to run at them when from over head, they heard the call of wargs and Orc horns.

The Orcs army had arrived.

They ran from the hill and the Elves, Men, and Dwarves came together. Dain rode over on his giant boar to stand by Thranduil.

"Truce, Elf?" He asks.

"Yes." Thranduil says.

"With the Men, as well, Lord Dain." Bard says.

"Aye but I'm killing that black warg after all this." Dain says.

"Then you will have to kill me." Ori says bravely.

"And us!" Fili and Kili says in unison.

Dain says nothing.

The Orcs, Dwarves, Elves, and Men run at each other and weapons clash as they meet. Thranduil's moose takes out many with its antlers and Dain's boar does the same with its tusks. Their riders smash and slash with sword and axe. Bilbo noticed Thranduil used Orcrist, Thorin's sword. Dain hit and crushed Orcs with his axe. Gandalf had Glamring in hand while Kili shot arrow after arrow. Bard and Fili had swords drawn and cutting off enemies heads with each swing. The Elves slashed gracefully, the Men slashed with a will to win, and Dwarves slashed to defend their home and King. Horrendous shrieks filled the air as well as the dying shouts of Men, the yelps of the Elves, and the grunts of dying Dwarves.

The Orcs were more in number and cut down many Dwarves, Men, and Elves with their black blades dipped in poison. Many were brought down and the other armies were forced to back towards the Front Gates. Bilbo slashed with his paws and many Orc guts were spilled upon the ground. He crushed many heads with his huge jaws and knocked many riders off other wargs. He snapped many necks, broke bones, and spilled blood until his jaws ached and his body hurt from many hits. Ori, who still sat atop him, slashed many with Sting while holding onto Bilbo's fur. He let out war cries as he and Bilbo became a killing machine the Orcs began to fear. Then the battle seemed to be lost. They were surrounded.

Then another army appeared. The Great Army of Eagles! Then came the massive bear we know as Beorn!

They screeched and grabbed many with sharp talons. The Battle shifted and they fought back. By this point, Thorin's sickness had gone and he and the others joined the fray. They fought alongside Bilbo, Ori, Gandalf, Bard, and the Princes.

Then Fili fell from Bard into some Orcs. Bilbo ran over and snapped at the Orcs while Fili stood and began to fight. Kili noticed and leapt from Gandalf's horse and stabbed and slashed his way to his brother. Thorin and the others of the company made their way to them and together, fought for their lives.

They were doing great until Azog appeared. He and his guards attacked fiercely and managed to knock them around pretty good. The one of his guards pulled out a black bow and notched an arrow. He fired it and Bilbo felt the weight on his back vanish. He turned and saw Ori on the ground with a black arrow embedded in his side. He had tears in his face as Dori and Nori lifted him.

"We'll get him out of here, Bilbo!" Dori shouts. A few Elves and Dwarves make a path for them to get off the battlefield.

Then Bilbo saw red. He let out an angry howl and the fighting seemed to stop for a split second as they turned to Bilbo. The black warg bristled with anger and his eyes seemed to glow red with rage. Bloody claws dug into the ground, blood dripped from his jaws, and he pushed off the ground and went for Azog's throat. The guards fired more arrows and they found their target in Bilbo but the warg didn't stop until he sank his teeth into white flesh. Blood filled his mouth as he shook Azog like a rag doll (At this point, the fighting had started again). Many arrows found their way into Bilbo but he didn't stop as he begun to use his claws to shred Azog apart in the most gruesome manner.

The dwarves fought to get to the Orc guards to kill them before they killed Bilbo. Bofur managed to jump on top of Thorin and jumped over to one of them and quickly kill him and the warg he rode. Gloin and Dwalin used their axes to bring down the other.

Bilbo continued to claw and bite Azog as the pale Orc fought and scrapped his sword down Bilbo's side. The black warg paid no mind as his swung around and watched Azog fly through the air and hit a rock. Bilbo ran at him before he stood and used his claws to slash across his chest. Blood flowed from the wounds as did some of his insides but the warg wasn't done. He sank his teeth into his side and shook him around more before dropping him and ripping off one of his arms and then the other Azog roared in pain and again as Bilbo ripped off legs and finally his head. Bilbo carried it the top of the rock and dropped it. He then let out a fierce some howl that would make even Sauron shiver in pure fear and run away terrified.

The Orcs stopped and looked in horror as the head of their leader laid at the feet of the most terrifying thing in Middle Earth: A vengeful, black warg with at least a dozen Orc arrows embedded in his fur and skin, with blood matted in his fur and black blood dripping from his mouth and coating his long, dagger-like teeth, and eyes shining red like the blood of Elves, Men, and Dwarves that stained the ground. It turned to them and let out another howl and leapt to the ground and snarled at the nearby Orcs.

The orcs begun to run away from the beast only to be cut down by Men or Elves or Dwarves or being swept into the air and dropped by Eagles. Bilbo killed many more Orcs before the battle ended. What Orcs survived fled back towards the East or into Mirkwood. Tents were placed up quickly and the injured rushed to them. Bilbo snarled at anyone who got close. He sat on his haunches and watched those around him. He stayed like this ignoring his pain from the multiple injuries and arrows until Fili came and found him.

"Ori's going to be ok. He's asking for you, Bilbo." He says.

Bilbo nods and stands. He follows Fili into the makeshift Healing camp. Many stopped what they were doing to stare at the black warg that singlehandedly killed the leader of the Orcs and turned the battle around in their favor.

They reached an opened tent where all the company was at. Ori was sitting up in bed shirtless with a bandage tied tightly around his middle. When he saw Bilbo, his eyes widened in horror. The others turned and saw Bilbo and their faces reflected Ori's, including Gandalf's.

Oin walked over to him but Bilbo took a step back and shook his head, making a few drops of blood to land over on Fili. He nodded his head over to the others.

"Everyone has been looked over, Bilbo. It's your turn now." Oin says gently.

Bilbo still shook his head. Then he staggered and fell to the ground.

"Bilbo!" Ori shouted jumping up only to fall over causing the nearest dwarf (Bombur) to catch him.

"We can't move him and I can't do this on my own. I'm going to need help if I'm to save him." Oin says as he looks over the arrows he could see. A few he pulled out because they were just caught in his fur or really shallow.

Gandalf shoves a few dwarves aside and kneels by Bilbo. He closes his eyes and holds his hand over Bilbo and chants a few words.

"He's fading and fast. Send for Thranduil!" Gandalf shouts.

Fili takes off almost hitting Bard in the process. Bard looks down to see the black warg.

"Is he…?"

"Not if I can help it." Gandalf says chanting a few more words. "You hold on, Bilbo Baggins! Don't you give up on me now!"

Not long, Fili returned with Thranduil (who had a bandage wrapped around his arm and a scratch on his face) and a few other elf healers came over. They, including Gandalf and Oin, begun to work furiously on Bilbo while the company watched with hopeful eyes. Ori clung to Bombur and watched as Bilbo's eyes never opened.

"He cannot be saved, Gandalf." Thranduil says.

"We must try, Thranduil!" Gandalf says. "It is my fault he is here and I'll be damned if I let him die now!"

The dwarves all begun to sob or cry silently including Dwalin and Thorin.

"He's already gone, Gandalf. He's dead." Thranduil says standing.

And when the dwarves looked at Bilbo closely, they saw that the warg's chest wasn't moving and blood had begun to flow from its mouth.

"No! He can't be dead!" Ori chokes out. "Bilbo can't be dead!"

Fili grabs hold of Bard and begins to sob in his chest while the man held his lover tight in his arms. Bifur pulled his two cousins into his arms and let them cry on his shoulders while he let tears silently escape his eyes. Ori was in between his two brothers sobbing while Dori and Nori held onto Ori with their own tears mingling onto Ori's shoulder. Gloin and Oin had their foreheads touching watching as the other let out tears of anger and frustration and sorrow. Kili ran into his Uncle's arms and grabbed fist holds of his blood covered tunic. Thorin wrapped his strong arms around him and placed his head on top of Kili's. He tried to find words to sooth his pain but found himself choking back a sob and desperately holding back his own tears and failing. Balin found himself tugged to his baby brother's arms as the warrior cried for the second time in his life (the first being when he was born). Gandalf removed his pointy hat and stood. He suddenly felt older than he was. Much older.

Thranduil and his Elf Healers watched the scene not knowing what to do. Then Thranduil got to his knees and placed both hands onto Bilbo's body. He begins to chant loudly and the dwarves watch as Thranduil's face morphs to reveal previous injuries from when Smaug had first came. Half his face was melted but he didn't realize it because he was concentrating on chanting and Bilbo. The two Elf Healers joined him in his chant and placed their hands on Bilbo, as well. They did this until Bilbo's eyes shot open and drug in a lungful of air.

"Help quickly or next time he won't be saved!" Thranduil shouts.

Oin and Gandalf join the Elves and begin to work on Bilbo. While they did, a few Men and the company fixed a tent over them and closed the flaps.

For hours the company stood outside and paced inside Ori's tent. A few times, Dain came by and asked if Thorin wanted the black warg dead.

"His name is Bilbo Baggins and I do not! He saved us all and he will be showed respect!" Thorin says.

"Aye, cousin." Dain says. Then he goes off to help others begin to clear the dead and burn the bodies of the Orcs.

Thranduil, the Elf Healers, Oin, and Gandalf were in the tent for two days trying to save Bilbo's life. Oin finally emerged around the 3rd day and the dwarves instantly turned hopeful eyes towards him.

"We did what we could." Oin says. "It's all up to him now."

That didn't comfort the company at all.

Then Gandalf and the Elves left the tent. Thranduil and his elves went back to their camp while Gandalf sat in a chair by Ori's tent heavily and looking like a tired old man, not a wizard.

"What are his chances, Gandalf?" Thorin asks.

"Not good." Gandalf says. "Those arrows were poison and several buried deep in his skin. Many blades had cut open his skin and poison had seeped into his veins. It does not look good for our burglar."

Soon as those words left the wizard's mouth, Ori broke down in Dori's arms. His heartbreaking sobs seemed to break all hearts around him. Fili and Kili ran into Thorin's arms and began to cry in his tunic. Thorin couldn't seem to comprehend that Bilbo may not live after all they had been through together. The others wasn't better off. Bofur had removed his hat and was leaning heavily on Nori. The thief held Bofur close to him and buried his face into dirty, matted hair and let loose his angry tears. Bombur sat on the cot and had his face in his hands. Bifur sat beside him and looked straight ahead looking at nothing. Gloin and Dwalin walked out to the battle field and begun to swing their axes at the corpses of Orcs in rage and grief. Oin went back into Bilbo's tent and Balin followed. The both of them tried not to let hope flee them that Bilbo may come out alive.

The next 2 weeks went by without Bilbo waking.

The Men, Dwarves, and Elves hand banded together to clear the land of their dead and burned corpses of the Orcs. The battlefield was cleared of bodies and the armies had joined together to help clear out Erebor. Thorin, Thranduil, and Bard made treaties between their people and agreed that each of them should get gold from the treasury. Also, once Erebor were livable, the Dwarves and Elves agreed to help rebuild to town of Dale where Bard would rule seeing he was the direct descendant of the old Lord.

During those two weeks, at least one member of the original company would stay in Bilbo's tent with him. They would sit and talk to the unconscious warg. Tell him of the going on outside and how he should wake because Ori was worried to death about him. That everyone was worried for him.

Most of the time, they would just sit and watch the rise and fall of the black chest to reassure themselves that Bilbo was breathing and fighting. At one point, a makeshift bed was made and Bilbo was placed inside on his mostly uninjured side. His warg body was beaten and covered in bandages. He had them on his front right paw and around most of his middle and on his muzzle and his ear. He was missing small patches of fur from several spots and part of his tail had been sliced off.

When the third week came and gone, the company begun to lose hope that their friend would lose his battle. The dwarves made their way to Erebor to leave Bilbo alone with Gandalf and worked so they wouldn't have to think of Bilbo lying and dying in the Healer's camp.

They shouldn't have because soon as Gandalf entered, Bilbo opened his eyes and whined.

"Bilbo, my dear boy!" Gandalf says delighted. "It is good to see you awake!"

The wizard placed his hand over Bilbo and chanted quietly.

"You are healing nicely and the others will be delighted to know you're going to be fine!" Gandalf says happily.

_'__Where is everyone? Are they ok?_' Bilbo thinks.

"Everyone is perfectly fine. All of them are in Erebor working so they won't have to think of you in here and dying." Gandalf says.

Bilbo nods and gets to his feet a bit unsteadily. He limps over to the tent flap that Gandalf opens for him.

"I know you won't listen to me but you need to rest, Bilbo." Gandalf says as he follows the black warg as he walked towards Erebor.

On the way, Dwarves, Elves, and Men alike stop and clap as Bilbo passed. Bilbo lifted his head high and proud in the air as he limped along. Everyone he passed clapped for him or whistled and Bilbo couldn't help but bristle with pride. Many looked at him in admiration and thanks.

Soon, Bilbo and Gandalf was joined by Bard and Thranduil and the four walked up the path and into Erebor's newly cleared gates. The Men and Dwarves who worked at the gate stopped and watched as the warg entered with the wizard, King, and Lord.

Suddenly, Bilbo let out a howl that made everyone jump in momentarily fear.

Then they heard Dwarven feet pounding and echoing through the hall. Bilbo's ears twitched and he pulled back his lips in what supposed to be a smile. Soon, Dwalin, Balin, Gloin, and Kili appeared at the end of the hall. Their faces brightened upon seeing Bilbo. They ran for him shouting in joy and Bilbo took off towards them as fast as his three working legs would take him.

They met and Bilbo begun to nuzzle the dwarves with fondness and licked any part of them he could reach on their faces. He then knocked Kili down and begun to lick and clean his face like a mother dog would her pups. The dwarves laughed as Kili tried to pull away but he was smiling the whole time.

"Lad, you don't know how happy we are to see you up and alive!" Balin says rubbing the top of his head. Bilbo stopped licking Kili and leaned into the older dwarf's touch.

"Aye." Dwalin says.

Gloin nods in agreement and hugs him gently while being mindful of his injuries.

The Men and Dwarves at the Gate watched the scene in curiosity.

"He is the warg that saved us all." Gandalf says.

"Come, laddie!" Balin says smiling. "The others are clearing rooms in the Royal Wing. They would very much like to see you. Especially a certain red headed dwarf."

Bilbo perked up and sniffed the sir. He could clearly smell his One and bounded off with renewed energy. He was quite fast on three legs and the other dwarves followed laughing.

Gandalf shook his head fondly and followed with Bard and Thranduil at a slower pace.

Bilbo sniffed the air and found the Royal Wing easily. He stopped and howled again. It rang loud and proud throughout the Wing. It was silent for long minutes before dwarves begun to emerge from every room.

Fili saw him first and ran to him. He fell to his knees and let Bilbo lick over his face and nuzzle him. Fili then kissed the top of his head and hugged him as tears escaped his eyes. Then each dwarf ran up to him and hugged him or kissed his head and let Bilbo lick him like a mother dog.

Last came Ori. He stood apart and looked at Bilbo like he couldn't believe he was actually there alive. Bilbo pushed through the dwarves and they watched as he limped right up to Ori and nuzzled his open palm. Ori cautiously placed the hand on his furry head and stroked it.

"You're…you're actually here. You're alive." Ori whispers as tears flow from his face.

Bilbo nods and then he's being pushed over and a sobbing Ori has his face pressed against Bilbo's muzzle. Bilbo's tail (well, what's left of it, anyway) begins to wag and Ori laughs and cries as the two of the stay like that in the middle of the Royal Wing. The company (Gandalf, Thranduil, and Bard, too) watched with smiles as the two lovers reunited after that had happened to them both. Fili grabbed hold of Bard's hand and smiled at him. Thorin, Dwalin, and Gloin watched the scene with such fondness that the others were surprised at the warriors. The others kept wiping happy tears away.

"I love you, Bilbo." Ori whispers with such emotion that Bilbo lifts up and gently bumps his nose against Ori's.

The next week, Bilbo was healed enough for bandages to be removed and to shift back to his Hobbit self. When he did, he got more hugs and Bilbo ruffled the Prince's hair and pulled Ori in the most passionate kiss.

Erebor had been cleared within the next two months and dwarves begun to flood back into the halls of their ancestors. The company all became Lords and had places in the Royal Ring. Dwalin became the Head of Guards, Gloin joined the Royal Guards, Bombur became Head of the Kitchens, Nori became Royal Spymaster, Ori became the Head Scribe, Dori owned the largest teashop in the mountain, Bifur became Head of the Mines along with Bofur,, Oin was Head Healer, Fili became Lord of Dale alongside his new husband Lord Bard, King of Dale. Kili was the new Heir to the Throne of Erebor. Thorin was crowned King Under the Mountain. Balin was his Head Advisor.

And what of Bilbo?

Well, the Shapeshifter married Ori as soon as he could.

Bilbo then became part of the Royal Guard when Thorin needed more protection. He would accompany Thorin to Dale or Mirkwood as a warg to show that Thorin was well protected other than his Guards. At other times, he would patrol the mountain with other dwarves and kill any Orcs that lingered or other wargs.

And Bilbo never did step foot into the Shire again.


End file.
